Sae Byeok 8 Dawn 8
by FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Cube entertainment has decided to release a new girl group, unlike anything Korea has ever seen before. Their image isn't cutesy and it isn't edgy. It's barely Korean, they decided to bring an American style to Korea. These 8 girls can sing, dance and rap, but they can all play an instrument as well. But how well will they get along with their Label mates BEAST.
1. 001

"Yah! Wait for me!" Ok-Rim yells, running out the door after Dae and Ok-Sun.

"We did. For over an hour." Ok-Sun states calmly.

Ok-Rim shoots her sister a glare, "I'm sorry, but you know I can't go anywhere without stretching first."

"You can't just learn some quick and easy muscle stretches?" Dae asks, exasperated.

"They don't stretch your muscles well enough." Ok-Rim defends.

"Aish! I swear if I didn't love you so much, Ok-Rim, your ass would be grass." Dae Lectures the older girl then she grabs Ok-Rim's ear and starts dragging her towards the elevator.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She exclaims, trying to pry Dae's fingers off her ear to no avail.

Ok-Sun just follows behind them shaking her head, her face as expressionless as ever. She presses the button to the 16th floor, they were on the 36th floor and they were in the slowest elevator Cube has. Why they never fix it is still a mystery to the three girls. None of the girls seem to realize that fact until the doors were already closing.

"Unnie, we're going to be late!" Ok-Rim acknowledges.

"I am aware." Ok-Sun replies, rubbing her temples.

It's only 11 in the morning and already she has a headache, which was going to be much worse seeing as they were supposed to be there an hour and ten minutes ago and Ok-Rim only noticed the ten minutes. Their manager was going to be infuriated when they show up. Today was the day, the day when Ok-Sun, Ok-Rim, and Dae's dream would finally be realized. The day when they would meet and choose the potential members of Sae Byeok. Hundreds of trainees, only 5 spots to fill.

They had been training for this day for what seems like ever, Ok-Sun creating lyrics, Ok-Rim creating dance routines, and Dae helping to fit everything together smoothly. Each had their own way of dealing with the excitement, and nervousness of having to teach all the trainees there stuff today. Tomorrow, after they learn and practice a song and dance routine, the trainees will tap a number to their shirts' and audition for the coveted spots. Only the best can make it, without the best the group will flop. Cube's CEO is already having doubts; Ok-Sun can't allow this group to go under. She's determined to change the Korean music industry.

Ok-Rim just wants to have fun doing what she does best, the way she wants to do it. She doesn't want people telling her how or what to do, act like, look like. She can't stand fakes, why would she become one? She's counting on this group to make her dreams come true, and be able to stay who she is. Dae, she never had a dream of becoming big. She just loves the electric bass, and would do anything to stay by Ok-Rim's side. She's been in love with Ok-Rim for years, she just hasn't had the guts to tell her, and if joining this group means she can stay with her then so be it.

The girls finally arrive on the 16th floor, the doors open to reveal a very angry Gee Cho Hee tapping her foot, with her arms crossed.

"Mianhae, Mianhae!" Ok-Rim immediately starts spewing nonsense.

"Save it!" Cho Hee demands, her eyebrow twitching, "Just start training them."

Cho Hee points to the two hundred odd girls waiting in their practice clothes outside of the 2 biggest practice rooms in this Cube building. Ok-Sun nods and walks out of the elevator, followed by the two younger girls. Dae stuck her tongue out at Ok-Rim and mouths 'I told you so' behind Ok-Sun's back, referring to the deal they made last night about Ok-Sun being stressed.

If a stranger were to look at Ok-Sun, they would see a calm collected girl, ready to take on the world. But Dae and Ok-Rim knew better, there were the telltale signs of their Unnie's stress. For one, she didn't reprimand the girls for acting childishly like she normally would, her hands were clenched, and she was stiff. All of this only happened when the girl was nervous, stressing or upset. They decided that if Ok-Sun was stressed out today, which indeed she was, they would team up together by making an excuse so neither would have to deal with Ok-Sun's extreme work out. Ok-Rim rolled her eyes at Dae, but nodded. She didn't think her sister would be nervous about something like this, but then again Ok-Rim doesn't know why Ok-Sun is so passionate about this group.

"Unnie?" Dae inquires quietly.

"Deh?"

"Ok-Rim Unnie needs help teaching the dance to them, is it alright if we pair up?"

"Araso." she complies, she figured they would do this. Dae's crush was so obvious to everyone but her sister. She also knew that she was stressed out and by now they've figured out to leave her alone at times like this.

Ok-Rim and Dae are fist pumping and mock shouting behind her in victory, but that didn't last long as they saw the line of girls awaiting them. Ok-Sun immediately takes control, she stands on a chair and clears her throat waiting for everyone to notice and quiet down. She refuses to raise her voice; it's not good for your vocal chords. The hallway went from a dull roar to a dead silence.

"Annyeonghaseyo, I'm Joo Ok-Sun. I am the leader of Sae Byeok 8 or SB8."

"Annyeonghaseyo " Everyone replied in unison.

"Today we will be teaching you one of our songs, and a dance routine for it. Ok-Rim, the group's choreographer and Dae sub vocalist will teach you the routine and I will teach you the song."

Cho Hee hands a clipboard to Ok-Sun with a list of all the trainees and their number. Currently the trainees don't have their numbers on, but each trainee knows the number they were assigned. Ok-Sun quickly checks the last page to see how many girls are auditioning. She was only a tad bit off at estimating how many were there; the last number was two hundred and thirty-six.

"Alright, numbers one through a hundred and eighteen will come with me in the first practice room, the rest of you will go with Ok-Rim and Dae." She didn't even bother to fake a smile; her acting is poor anyway.

The girls immediately did as they were told, reporting to their respective rooms.

Aussa grabs the sheet of paper the girl in front of her handed back and looks at it. It's the lyrics to the song. They obviously picked a song that would show everyone's strong and weak points. The song has rapping, various octave changes, and a good beat for dancing. What else is needed? She reads over the first verse and the chorus just to get a feel for the song.

_'Come in Come in Come in dareun saesangeuro_

_Jikyeobkiman han komineun ijae deungeul jigo_

_La La La La gashik eobneun naui kkotnoraero_

_Ha Ha Ha Ha dashineol bichi mothaedoruk _

_Now Let's chumeul chumeul chumeul chouyo Wanna get down_

_Boda kkeun kkumeul kkumeul kkumeul gwo saesangeun naemam_

_Daero da hal su ittgiyae kkeum jayureul euihae Tonight Tonight Oh~_

_Nae nunbicheun bitnaneun byeol deulro_

_Na shimjangsogeun tae u neun jeo beulbitdo_

_Yeongweonhajin anhkyeatji deo irheul keon eobsji_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OH Yeah_

_Na mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo_

_Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo_

_Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro_

_Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo'_

"Wow." She whispers under her breath.

"I know!" the girl next to her says, "But they must want the best, at least they're serious about music."

The girl smiles at Aussa. Aussa can't help but smile back, 'This girl has so much energy.' she thinks.

"I'm Aussa."

"Wow! I love your name." She smiles, her eyes sparkling, "I'm Hyun Jae."

"It's nice to meet you." Aussa grinned. The girl had given her an energy boost that was quite needed.

"Aish!" Hyun Jae says, looking over the lyrics, they had been told to read them over and familiarize them with it so it'll be easier to learn the song and melody.

"What?" Aussa looks questioningly at Hyun Jae.

"I'm very poor at rapping; I'm decent at singing, my real talent lies in dancing and beats. I'm a drummer."

"Oh, I understand, I'm the same way. Except I play Piano." Aussa explains.

Ji Hye sat a row back and a few seats to the left, keeping to herself. She tries talking to the girl next to her but she just snuffs Ji Hye and goes back to warming up her vocals. Normally Ji Hye would prefer to work alone, but she figures making connections here wouldn't be a bad idea. Plus her nerves are getting to her more than usual. She spots two girls talking and joking around and decides to go talk to them.

"Hey! Mind if I join ya?" Ji Hye asks, fake peppiness dripping from every word.

The girl smiles again, "Hi! I'm Hyun Jae and this is Aussa."

'She must be Australian.' Ji Hye thinks to herself.

"I'm Ji Hye." She replies, forcing a smile. She practiced it in the mirror for hours trying to make sure she got the right teeth to lip ratio so it doesn't look creepy or fake.

"What's the name of this group again?" Aussa asks, "I'm so forgetful with stuff like that."

"Sae...Sae...Gosh darnit. I'm not good with that stuff either." Hyun Jae responds.

"Sae Byeok 8," Ji Hye says.

"Dawn." Hyun Jae says in English.

"Mm." Aussa agrees.

"I wonder why they would name a group Dawn 8?"

"Maybe they are the beginning of something new?" Ji Hye says, keeping the fake pep in her voice.

"Ah. That makes sense." Aussa replies.

"Ji Hye, you're a genius."

She chuckles nervously, "Not really."

"Alright everyone. I'm going to sing the song through a couple times, join when you feel comfortable, okay?" Ok-Sun announces.

Everyone nods simultaneously, and she starts singing. Ok-Sun's body goes on auto-pilot. She's rehearsed singing and dancing to the song so much she can't help but do the same here. Aussa is blown away, her voice hits each different part perfectly, she could sing the song herself and it would sound like different people at each part. It was amazing. Ji Hye stares at the girl's face through the entire song, when she was talking to them her face was void of all emotion, but once the first note rings through the air her face changes completely. Her face now clearly shows the emotions of the song. Hyun Jae barely registers the singing as she was too busy watching the steps Ok-Sun was running through. She was completely amazed at the choreography. Before the girls could pull themselves together The song came to an end, Ok-Sun finishes the last step and sings the last note, and everyone claps. She smiles slightly and bows her head.

"Camsamnida." Ok-Sun called out, "Now I hope that all or at least most of you will join me in singing it this time."

"Deh." The trainees say unanimously.

She started singing again, reluctantly everyone joined in after a few notes but they were far from perfect. The majority was out of tune and there were still a few stragglers who couldn't grasp the right notes to save their lives so Ok-Sun moved on to them singing alone with the track. After they run through it a few more times Ok-Sun decides to stop making them run through it. By now the people who still can't hit the notes aren't good enough to get a spot in her group anyway.

"That's it for now; take a break until Ok-Rim and Dae come here to teach you the dance. And for your own benefit I suggest you stretch quite a bit before then." Ok-Sun warns then takes a sit and starts crossing off girls by their pictures on the clipboard.

"I say we go and talk to Ok-Sun." Hyun Jae announces.

"I'm not so sure, she doesn't look like the type who easily talks with people." Ji Hye expresses to the other girls.

"Maybe she's just serious because of the group. It's probably her dream." Aussa explains.

"O-Okay." Ji Hye stutters.

Ji Hye hikes up her courage, Aussa clears her mind and Hyun Jae plasters a bright smile on her face as they walk up to Ok-Sun.

Ok-Sun sees them stand up, and start walking to her. She knows what's going to happen, they're going to praise her and try to be friends with her and talk with her. Trainees are all the same.

"Hiya!" Hyun Jae exclaims cheerfully, "Those dance moves were amazing, where did you get them?"

"My younger twin sister made them." Ok-Sun replies, nothing, not even a hint of a smile, showing up on her face.

"Well, they were really cool, I'm Hyun Jae by the way and this is Aussa and Ji Hye." She states, pointing to both girls respectively.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm, as I said earlier, Ok-Sun. Is there anything else I could help you with? If not I'm really quite busy."

Inside Aussa was fuming, 'how could she be so mean to potential band mates?!' She won't act on the feelings though, she doesn't want to start a fight, it's too much work. But one of the other girls isn't quite so easily placated.

"Yah! How can you be like that? For all you know we could be your new band mates." Ji Hye yells and keeping up this personality was exhausting. She was becoming the thing she hates most: being superficial, and yet she couldn't seem to stop herself. Once she started it just seemed to snowball from there.

"Look." Ok-Sun says, still as calm as ever, "I'm not being mean, this is just who I am. I can't act, that's why I was dropped from SM and DSP. So if you don't like it leave. I'm not stopping you."

Something flickers across Ok-Sun's face, Ji Hye catches it but the other girls don't.

"Thus far, I like you. Thank you for not complimenting me endlessly trying to suck up. But I really am busy and you guys should be stretching."

"You little-Wait, what?" Aussa asks, confused.

"I thought you were coming up here to schmooze to be in the group, but obviously not. However, you don't start stretching now; you're going to be cursing yourself later. Ok-Rim may be nicer than I, but when it comes to dancing and learning a routine she's very, very hard on you. Trust me; dancing is not my forte so I've been there."

She wasn't looking at them though, she hasn't the whole conversation. She was flipping through pages on the clipboard marking things here and there.

"What are you doing anyway?" Ji Hye asks, putting the fake bubbliness back into her voice.

"I'm scratching off girls who are a definite no."

"How do you know already?" Ji Hye questions.

"There voice, there personality. This isn't your usual girl group. We won't change you, we won't force an image on you, you wear what you want, contribute to our dances and songs. We make everything ourselves. The instrumental, the lyrics, the dances, everything. My sister, Dae and I have made ourselves."

"H-how did you manage to get Cube to agree?" Aussa asks, finally breaking off Ji Hye's twenty questions.

"They wanted my voice, and they were looking for something different. Ok-Rim's coming to switch out groups now. I'm sorry but I really do have to go. I'll be looking for you three tomorrow though." With that Ok-Sun gets up and greets Ok-Rim at the door.


	2. 002

"Why do you still want us to be mean to them if you're finally letting them get what they want?" DooJoon asks. Hong Seung Sung, the CEO of Cube Entertainment, turns around in his chair to face DooJoon.

"Because so far they've done nothing but make us throw money at them. If it wasn't for Cho Hee believing in them so much I would have dropped them already. If they can't handle all of you tormenting them I win and if they suffer hardships but still make it, I win. Either way," he gives DooJoon a hard look, "I win."

DooJoon storms out of the office. He hates having to pretend to be so mean, but if he doesn't the CEO has already made clear what will happen to him and his bandmates. He can never let something like that happen. He blazes down the halls like a tornado lost in his thoughts until he reaches the dorm for him and his bandmates. 'Coincedenitly' placed directly across from the SB8 dorm.

"Hyung, do we seriously have to be mean to the new group still?" Yoseob asks, though why he bothers no one knows. He's never followed that rule laid down like law by DooJoon, but everyone else has.

"Yes, though you don't bother anyway."

"But why, hyung?" Yoseob whines.

"Because I'm your leader and you should do as your told." Doojoon nearly screams and runs to his room, slamming the door.

Dongwoon grabs his jacket off the couch and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hyunseung asks.

"No where." he replies.

"Probably to go hang out with the trainees or spy on Ok-Sun like usual." Hyun Joong adds not even looking up from his laptop.

Dongwoon doesn't say anything just walks out.

"Annyeonghaseyo, everyone." Ok-Rim and Dae say and bow to everyone in the practice room.

"Annyeonghaseyo." The trainees reply.

Emmy looks around the room taking a quick survey of the people. Everyone is standing up, looking around and talking. No one even seems to think that this dance routine could be hard by the way they aren't even pretending to stretch. She's sitting on the floor, legs stretched out and leaning over it, touching her toes with her palm. Her flexibility is just one of her many assets.

Hee Mi, was also stretching, but in the corner of the room at the back, and not because she was good. She has a hard time learning routines, she figures if she's at least a little limber it won't be so hard. She was able to learn steps, but it took her a while to get them down, and it's hard for her to do anything too intricate. Hopefully, she won't be cut because of it. Emmy looks around and spots Hee Mi stretching. She quickly stands up and goes to sit by her; she needs someone to talk to until they start.

"Annyeonghaseyo. I'm Emmy." She says sitting down next to the petite girl.

"Deh. Hee Mi." She replies, nodding at Emmy.

"Are you nervous?" Emmy asks, continuing her stretching.

"Deh, a little. My dancing isn't the best. I'm pretty clumsy"

Emmy smiles at the obviously younger girl, remembering when she first learned to dance. "Don't worry, it happens to everyone, you just need to practice more. I'll help you."

"Thank you." The Hee Mi says, gratefully.

"No problem."

Both of the girls become quiet, focusing on stretching their muscles. Hee Mi, instinctively reaches up for her necklace, hidden beneath her shirt, she pulls it out and starts rubbing her favorite charm, amongst many, trying to get rid of her anxiousness.

"What's that?" Emmy asks, looking up.

"Eh?" She looks at it, "Oh, it's my charm necklace. I love charms, my mom first started this necklace when I was born. I tend to hold onto it a lot. It's a bad habit."

"No, it's cool. I just thought it was pretty," Emmy smiles.

"Thanks!" Hee Mi replies excitedly. She was afraid the other girls would make fun of her for it.

"Alrighty!" Ok-Rim says, clapping her hands together, "We're going to get started now. So for those of you who didn't stretch your loss."

Nearly everyone in the room groans, Emmy and Hee Mi just snicker and stand up to begin dancing.

"Dae and I will run through it at regular pace with music, just watch for now. And then we will break it down and do it 8 counts at a time."

Ok-Rim nods her head at Dae signaling her to start the stereo. Dae hits play on the remote and slides it towards the wall.

The girls run through the steps, singing the song. They like it too much; otherwise they wouldn't have sung it. When it ended everyone clapped.

"Thank you." Dae says, peeling her shirt away from her chest, "Now for the 8 count slow down."

Everyone nods, excited to do this unique routine. It takes about 20 minutes for everyone to be able to learn the steps, following Ok-Rim and Dae. Once everyone has them down Dae stands up front and does the steps at half the speed, while Ok-Rim walks around the room correcting and helping the girls.

'Oh, god. Don't come over here please.' Hee Mi thinks to herself, but her luck just isn't there as Ok-Rim immediately starts correcting Hee Mi, her posture, the position of her arms and just about anything that can be fixed. Ok-Rim notices the girl is nervous. She puts a hand on the girls shoulder, stopping her dance.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. You just have to practice very hard tonight, araso?" She smiles at the young girl, trying to give her strength. Ok-Rim then smiles at Emmy, "You're doing amazingly. It's nearly perfect, good job."

"Thanks." Emmy smiles slightly and nods while continuing the steps.

Hee Mi starts dancing again, determined to get it right.

After a few more runs through the dance at half speed, Ok-Rim steps it up and makes them dance at full speed. Most of the girls fall, one even runs crying from the room, unable to keep up and therefore ashamed.

After another hour or so of practicing Ok-Rim stops them, "Well, some did better than others but you can always practice tonight. Anyway it's time to switch; I'm going to talk to Ok-Sun really quick."

She races out of the room and all the girls basically collapse on the floor.

"That was rough." Hee Mi wines to Emmy.

"She's very serious about this, it seems. She wants the best, and if someone can't keep up with this kind of hardcore work out they shouldn't be allowed in anyway."

"Harsh." Hee Mi replies, laughing.

"Well, it's true. I read about this group online. They are very hardworking and very serious about their group. Also, they only accepted trainees who can play some type of instrument. Apparently they create all of their music and choreography."

"You're telling me they came up with that dance all by themselves."

"Deh, they would have used an original song for this but they didn't want it getting out."

"OH MY GOD! Amazing!" She yells in English.

"Speak Korean my dear, that's why you are here." Emmy tells her jokingly.

"Ah, mianhae. Another bad habit of mine.." She scratches the back of her head laughing nervously.

Emmy chuckles, "That's cool. Are you American?"

"No, I lived there with my aunt for eleven years."

"Oh, that's cool. I used to live in Germany, until Omma passed."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Hee Mi repents, rubbing Emmy's back sorrowfully. She doesn't like hurting people, or making them sad, but somehow, she often does.

"No, it is fine," Emmy smiles, "It's been a long time; I'm not grief stricken any more, just happy that she's in a better place."

Hee Mi door opens revealing Ok-Sun; she walks over to Dae and nods at her. Dae walks out of the room, leaving Ok-Sun to teach them the song.

The next two to three hours or so she spends teaching them the same way she taught her first class. The same goes for Ok-Rim and Dae. Finally everyone knows both the song and the dance.

"Aish, Apa." Aussa says rubbing her ankles, she landed on it wrong a couple times during the lesson, but she ignored it and kept going. She didn't want to be kicked out for a stupid mistake like that.

"Give me your foot," Ji Hye says, 'bubbly' as ever.

"E-Eh?" Aussa asked.

"Give me your foot." she repeats.

"U-Uh, deh." Aussa hesitated and then stretched out her leg, putting her foot in Ji Hye's lap. Ji Hye immediately started rubbing the girl's ankle in small circles and moved her foot this way and that.

"How's that?" She asks.

"M-Much better. How did you...?"

"After years of falling and getting back up you tend to learn these things."

"Oh." Aussa says.

"Ahh. You're so cool." Hyun Jae squeals.

Ji Hye just chuckles nervously, "No, just used to it."

Hyun Jae just rolls her eyes, already familiar with Ji Hye denying any sort of compliment.

"Well, we should go," Aussa says, "I don't know about you, but I have to practice that dance until my feet fall off, and then, hopefully, get a good night's sleep."

"I have to practice the song." Hyun Jae whines.

"I have to do both, sadly. I need to go, my Omma needs me home. Good luck guys, see you tomorrow." Ji Hye says. The lies slip easily off her tongue like usual. She grabs her bag, sweater and water and leaves the room.

"Wanna walk to the elevator together?" Hyun Jae says cheerfully.

"Deh!" Aussa exclaims. The girls' link arms and head for the elevators.

Ok-Rim, Ok-Sun and Dae are waiting by the elevators for one to come back up; Emmy and Hee Mi are the last ones out of the practice rooms. They walk up, talking making all three girls waiting for an elevator turn around to see what the ruckus is.

"I know, I was so amazed. I mean, I have danced in Beyonce's music videos and never seen choreography like that."

"YOU DANCED WITH BEYONCE!" Hee Mi and Ok-Rim yell at once.

She laughs nervously, "Uh, yea..."

"Amazing." Ok-Rim is now standing right next to Emmy. "I'm so jealous."

"Why are you jealous, your choreography is AMAZING. Better than anything I've seen."

"Really?" Ok-Rim asks, sparkles in her eyes.

"Deh." Emmy says smiling at the girl.

An elevator dings, all the girls rush to it, except Ok-Sun. Again it's the slow elevator; she'd rather wait for a different one. But Ok-Rim grabs her sister's wrist and pulls her into the elevator at the last minute.

"Ok-Rim, really?" She says finally losing her cool, which is still strangely calm.

"Mianhae, but why don't you want on this elevator?"

"It's the slow one. Again!" she says, her voice finally rising a little bit above her normal talking voice.

Hee Mi's eyes go wide, "She can actually yell and get angry."

Ok-Rim stares at Hee Mi, incredulous that this unknown girl had the balls to say that.

"Is that how you speak to your Unnie?" Ok-Sun says maliciously. She presses a button that's the next floor, so she can get off. The elevator dings, coming to a stop and she gets off, stomping away.

Hee Mi looks as if she's about to cry.

"Oh, don't worry; Unnie has just had a very trying day. She's very stressed out about this audition." Ok-Rim says, rubbing the girl's back, trying to comfort her.

"But, But...I was joking." She replies.

"Unnie can't take jokes very well..."

Hee Mi starts cursing and ranting in English again.

"Hee Mi." Emmy calls, but the girl doesn't answer, "HEE MI!"

She looks up finally.

"Korean, girl, Korean."

"AH! Mianhae. I'm so stupid."

"It's fine." Emmy says smiling.

They all get off on their respective floors, saying good bye and good luck. Some going to rest in anticipation for picking new band members and some to practice trying their best to be the new band members.

Ji Hye walks up to the JYP building, looking at it, anxiousness and adrenaline rushing through her blood. She grips her water bottle in her hand, trying to calm her mind before walking in.

"Ji Hye?!"

She whips around to see who's calling her name, it's Hyun Jae. Hyun Jae walks up and links arms with Ji Hye.

"Come on, standing out here will do no good."

She procedes to drag Ji Hye with her into the building. Ji Hye puts on her mask becoming bubbly again.

"I know, I was just preparing myself. It's kind of a ritual." she lies, with a smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, cool. Sorry I kinda messed that up didn't I."

"No, I was done." She can't help but lie. She wants this girl to like her.

"Okay, good...Shoot!"

"What?"

"I forgot where we go this time, it's not any of the practice rooms."

"Oh, I'll show you. We have to go to the audition theatre."

The girls walk along, arms still linked and talking as if they'd known each other for years.

Aussa sighs, sitting in the waiting room of the audition theatre, bored out of her mind.

'I wonder where Hyun Jae and Ji Hye are.' She thinks, looking around the room.

Girls are splattered everywhere, stretching and warming up their voices. Aussa already did that, and doing too much of it would hurt you more than help you. She's sitting alone, still looking for Hyun Jae and Ji Hye. She notices two girls walking towards her.

"Annyeong." the taller of the two says, "I'm Emmy and this is Hee Mi. Can we sit with you?"

"What? Oh, Deh." Aussa replies with a smile.

They smile back and sit down next to her.

"I still don't understand why Ok-Sun Unnie took that so hard. It was just a joke."

"Like Ok-Rim Unnie said, she is stressed out. I'm sure if we get picked she won't hold it against you."

"Wait, you guys know Ok-Sun and Ok-Rim?" Aussa asks.

"And Dae," Emmy replies, "We met them in the elevator last night. Ok-Sun was upset about something and raised her voice a little. And jokingly Hee Mi commented on that. Ok-Sun was so mad she hit the button for the next floor and got off."

"Oh. I met her too. A couple girls and I walked up to her during our singing lessons. We kind of had it out with her, but then she ended up telling us she liked us. I still haven't an idea of what she meant."

Hee Mi laughs a little, "That makes me feel a little bit better."

"Aussa Unnie!" Aussa, Hee Mi and Emmy hear from across the room.

Aussa looks for the source to see Hyun Jae and Ji Hye walking up to them.

"These are the girls I was talking about. This is Hyun Jae and Ji Hye." She explains, "Ji Hye is the one who actually confronted Ok-Sun."

Hee Mi's eyes go wide, looking at the petite girl, "Really? I would never have thought so. But you can't judge a book by its cover."

She extends her hand, "Hiya. I'm Hee Mi."

Ji Hye takes her hand in a shake. "I'm Ji Hye."

Hee Mi then gives her hand to Hyun Jae.

"Hyun Jae imnida!" Hyun Jae says excitedly.

"I'm Emmy." she waves.

Ji Hye and Hyun Jae wave back and sit down on the other side of Aussa.

"What number is everyone?" Hyun Jae asks, "I'm 23."

"I'm 12." Emmy replies.

"16," Aussa states.

"20." Ji Hye says, dispassionately.

Hee Mi pouts, "I'm 37."

"Oh, poor Hee Mi." Emmy jokes sarcastically.

"Meanie." She replies, sticking her tongue out at Emmy.

Emmy just laughs. They all talk about something or another, their voices adding to the noise of the room, which was already almost unbearably loud.

None of them fought, but then again no one was focusing on each other really. They were all preoccupied with what was going to happen. Little did they know just how intertwined their fates would be. A woman in all black, with a headset and clipboard walked into the room. Everyone immediately went silent. This is what they all had been waiting for, the start of the audition.

"Everyone needs to report, in numerical order, to the stage."

Everyone starts scrambling around, trying to get behind the number in front of them. Sadly this process separates all of the girls. Everyone finally files on stage; there is row after row of girls. All wearing their numbers, dressed in practice clothes.

"Hello everyone, welcome back." Ok-Rim says, "Normally, Ok-Sun would be leading this, but due to stress she has lost her voice. Moving on, from what we saw yesterday, we can already make some cuts."

Everyone starts looking around, wondering who's going home. The same lady who came into the waiting room hands Ok-Rim a clipboard.

"Alright. If I call your number, I'm sorry but you did not make it."

She reads off number after number, and slowly more than half the group files out. Most of them are in tears. When all is said and done, all of the numbers that separated the girls are gone. They weren't that far apart to begin with anyway. The girls look at each other, shooting grateful glances at each other. Glad that so far they all made it through.

"Now we will break you into groups of five. An Jo will give you each a different part to sing and a part when you all will harmonize. You will have 20 minutes to work on it with your group and then you will perform one by one. The first 5 girls are 13, 16, 20, 23, and 37. I won't announce the other groups so you don't get any extra time to work."

Ok-Rim leaves the stage and An Jo comes on to explain more.

"You will have 20 minutes to get it all together. You must stay on this stage and rehearse it." Then she hands each girl a copy of the song with different sections highlighted. "If a part is highlighted yellow it's your solo part and all the harmonization parts are blue. Time starts now."

She walks off the stage and the girls all give each other an 'oh my god look.' Emmy automatically takes control; she has had the most experience amongst all the girls.

"I think we should just run through the dance once to make sure everyone has it down and then practice the song. Does that sound good?"

Everyone agrees and they immediately start running through the steps as a group. Surprisingly, everyone has it down pat, and is in sync. They move right on to the song. They are able to get through it several times with few mistakes before time is called.

"Alright. Is everyone ready?" An Jo asks, not really wanting an answer, they must audition whether they are ready or not.

She signals the MC and gets off the stage. The music starts, and so do the girls. They jump right in, singing everything perfectly to pitch. There dances not even a millisecond late, and utterly in sync.

"Oh my." Ok-Rim says.

"Agreed." Replies Dae.

Ok-Sun just nods, unable to speak.

"They are really good, Unnie." Ok-Rim says.

"I met them all yesterday," Ok-Sun croaks, "I met 16, 20, and 23. I liked them. 37 and 13 we met on the elevator."

"Unnie! Don't talk." Ok-Rim scolds, "You need your voice."

Ok-Sun just nods. The girls finish their performance, bow and thank them, then leave the stage. Everyone performs, but no one is nearly as good as the first group. This majorly disappoints Ok-Sun, Ok-Rim and Dae. They make their decision without any hesitation. Ok-Rim takes the stage again. Everyone is holding hands, praying they are picked.

"We have made our decision. The girls who will be a part of Sae Byeok are numbers: 13, 16, 20, 23, and 37. Thank you for everyone who auditioned."

The 5 girls start jumping and screaming holding hands. Never in their wildest dreams did they believe they all would make it. Everyone else leaves the stage and they finally quiet down. Ok-Rim smiles at them.

"Go home, pack your stuff, everyone is moving into the Sae Byeok dorm."

"Deh." They say in unison and leave.

Dongwoon sat in the back of the audition theatre watching all the trainees try their hardest to be apart of SB8's special group. He knew immediately that the first group was going to make it. He saw how well they worked together. If a set a people just click and know how to synchronize there is now way that isn't noticeable to people who have trained solely for this day. Dongwoon knew how much this group ment to Ok-Sun, Ok-Rim and Dae and his bandmates were right when they asked if he was going to spy on her again, but he couldn't help it. He found her so intrigueing especially since she was so much like him. Dongwoon couldn't help but feel a connection to SB8's distant leader. He watched her walk to and from the stage but noticed she wasn't the one talking. Instantly he became worried and he wanted nothing more than to ask what was wrong but he knew he couldn't. Not ever. If DooJoon ever found out he was really spying on her at all Doojon would have his hide. He'd have to settle for watching her from afar and hopeing she wasn't in any sort of trouble. He sighs and quietly makes his way out of the theatre.

Ok-Rim, Ok-Sun and Dae head back to their dorm, where Cho Hee is waiting.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"The girls we picked are by far the best. They were completely amazing." Ok-Rim exclaims, a huge smile splaying across her face making her dimples noticable.

Ok-Rim and Cho Hee keep talking excitedly. Ok-Sun heads to the kitchen, and Dae follows her.

"Unnie? What are you doing?"

She motions to the kettle on the stove.

"Go lay down, I'll do it. I know how you like it."

Ok-Sun mouths thank you and bows, then heads to her room, the biggest of the 7 medium sized rooms, luckily for the new group members, Dae and Ok-Rim already decided to share a room to quell any fights that may occur. Emmy is the first to be ready to move, she lives in the Cube building already so it isn't that big of a move. She calls a trolley and gets on the elevator with all her stuff. When she gets to the 36th floor, the elevator dings. She looks down at the map that was given to her,

'How come their dorm is so far from the elevators?' she asks herself.

She walks off the elevator, dragging her trolley behind her, turns right and runs right into someone.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." spills from her lips before looking up and when she does she's extremely surprised.

Standing in front of her is Ki Kwang, Hyun Seung and Jun Hyung.

"Watch it." Ki Kwang says, then he and the other two boys push past her into the elevator.

"Aish!" She says ruffling her hair, "Assholes."

She follows the map and makes it to the dorm.

Ok-Rim answers the door cheerfully, "Yay! Someone's here."

"Hi. I'm Emmy Joo. But you can call me Emmy."

"I'm-"

"I know who you are," Emmy smiles.

"Oh right." Ok-Rim laughs.

"Well you're first here, so you get the first pick of the 5 open rooms."

"YES!" she brings her trolley in and looks at each of the rooms, picking the room with the most light.

Everyone else arrives later that day or early the next day without incident.


	3. 003

"Yah! Aussa! I wanted that room." Hee Mi pouts.

Hee Mi and Aussa were the last to arrive, so they were stuck with the two smallest rooms in the dorm. Aussa rushed to the bigger of the too with all her luggage before Hee Mi could even pick hers up.

"Ya snooze ya lose, dearie." Aussa said, her Australian accent making it even funnier to the girls standing by watching the spectacle.

Hee Mi pouts and brings her luggage to the last and smallest room.

"All because I'm the maknae." She whispers under her breath still pouting.

Cho Hee walks in the dorm, everyone is spread across, doing their own thing. Ok-Sun hadn't even come out of her room yet.

"Alright, I need everyone to gather, we have set your debut date."

Hearing this everyone gathers excitedly. Even Ok-Sun stumbles out of her room in her pajamas, which is odd. She never likes to be seen in what she considers intimate clothes.

Everyone takes a seat, 5 people squeeze on to the somewhat large couch, 2 in the love seat and Ok-Sun grabs the big comfy chair.

"So, when is our debut?" Ok-Sun croaks, her voice only slightly better than yesterday.

Cho Hee gives her a worried look but continues, "May 19th."

"WHAT?!" Ok-Sun tries to yell, "That's in 6 days, we won't be ready by then."

"The company says if you aren't ready, the group will be dropped. You know how much faith they have in this. You HAVE to prove them wrong."

Ok-Sun nods and heads to the kitchen to make tea to try and calm herself. She can't let the others see her lose her cool. She has to stay strong so they stay strong. She puts the pot on the stove and turns it on then pulls herself together and walks back out to the living room.

"That means you all have to start practice immediately, so hurry up and get into your practice clothes and head to the practice rooms on the twenty-fifth floor."

"The twenty-fifth? Really?" Ok-Rim asks, "Isn't that where debuted groups practice?"

"That's where the CEO said to go, I wouldn't question it. I'll take my leave now. Hurry up. Oh and Ok-Sun, you are to stay in bed all day. Hopefully you will be able to tomorrow."

"You know she will never do that?" Dae asks rhetorically.

"I know, but it's worth a try." She replies and walks out the door.

Ok-Sun walks back to the kitchen right as the tea pot starts whistling. She pours it into a thermos along with several tea bags. If she can't practice she can at least watch them practice and try to give them pointers without talking she figures.

'Me? Stay in bed while they practice? HA! Fat chance!' She thinks to herself.

As the tea brews, retreats to her room to change. She puts on dark blue Capri sweats and a dark blue and orange sports bra, then throws her hair in a pony tail. She's ready. So she goes back to the kitchen to finish her tea. The other girls put on similar clothes and do the same with their hair, besides Dae, whose hair is too short. So she puts a head band in to keep it out of her face. Everyone starts heading back to the living room the last to come is Ok-Sun with her big thermos. She heads straight for the door and the other girls follow silently. That is until they hear a very manly scream. Everyone looks up to see a very mad Dongwoon covered in steaming mint and honey tea.

"Well at least he smells good now." Ok-Rim pokes fun.

The other girls giggle until they are cut off by his shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screams.

"Mianhae." She says stoically.

"Mianhae? Mianhae?! You think that will pay for this suit?"

"Why would I need to pay for it? You obviously have enough money to buy 20 just like it."

Dongwoon bites his lip. He doesn't want to be mean to her but he also can't have Doojoon wrath brought upon him for not listening. He takes a deep breath and glares at Ok-Sun.

"You think this is about money, you little wench. You just ruined my clothes and all you do is say sorry dispassionately. You think that is alright?"

"We're very busy, sorry, we gotta go."

Ok-Sun goes to push passed him but he grabs her and pulls her back. He means to apologize. He can't seem to though the countless scoldings and mistreatments Yoseob gets for being nice to them flash though his mind and his words are stuck in his throat.

"Really?" She says losing her temper, she punches him and walks passed him again. He doesn't reach for her again.

"Mianhae!" Ok-Rim exclaims, "Unnie, is upset because she can't practice today. She's sick and our debut is in 6 days. Please forgive her."

Ok-Rim bows, trying to clean up the mess her sister made. The other girls bow as well.

"Aish!" He says, frustrated, "This isn't over, I'm just busy."

He proceeds to push passed all the girls and open a door almost directly across from the girls' dorm. He quickly shuts the door and leans against it trying to calm himself. Every time he has to openly be mean to any of them but especially Ok-Sun he feels horrible and to top it all off she's sick. He's probably only making it worse.

"What happened to you?" Doojoon asks sternly.

"Ok-Sun spilled tea on me. But it was just an accident." He quickly tries to cover for her, unsure of what his hyung will do.

"Everyone come on," Doojoon yells through the dorm.

"W-Where are we going?" Yoseob asks, worry covering his baby like features.

"To teach those rookies some manners!"

Dongwoon presses himself ever harder against the door, "Hyung no, it's fine. I already screamed at her."

"That's not enough, you probably got burned!"

Yoseob and Kikwang also try to persuade there leader but to no avail. Eventually they make their way out of the dorm in search of SB8.

"Wait." Emmy says, "BEAST lives across from us?"

"Yea but they're total asses, all of them besides Yoseob ." Dae replies and follows Ok-Sun.

Everyone else does the same, when they get to the elevators Ok-Sun is holding an elevator for them, drinking what's left of her tea.

"Aish! That ass, doesn't even look where he's going."

Aussa leans over to Dae and whispers, "That's the first time I've seen her really get mad. Is she always like that when she's sick?"

"Usually, when she's sick, her temper goes away. But whenever she sees anyone from BEAST especially Dongwoon, she loses control."

"Why?" Hee Mi whispers.

"For some reason he's always watching the trainees but he seems to especially watch her like he's trying to figure out how to ruin her or something. It's ridiculous." Ok-Rim replies.

"So basically, you made all of that up?"

"Yup, we have to cover for her often, but that's just who she is. She has no acting skills what-so-ever."

"That explains a lot." Ji Hye, Emmy, and Hyun Jae said together. They had inadvertently over heard the conversation.

Dae laughed a little, until she got a look from Ok-Sun. She quickly closed her mouth and looked away.

The elevator finally arrives and the girls walk down the hall until they find the room with there name on it. They enter and Ok-Sun locks the door just to be safe. She grabs a chair and sits down by the door to watch the girls practice. No one wants to hear her try to sing today, and her entire body ached ruling out dancing.

'I can't believe I got sick at the most crucial time. I'm such an idiot.' She thinks to herself.

She hears noise outside the door as the other girls are setting up. She strains her ears to listen slightly turning her head so her ear is closer to the door.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Ok-sun recognizes Doojoon's voice.

"Hyung I don't think we should do this."

She hears a thonk and an 'ow', meaning the one who said that got hit.

'Wow, he even treats his own members poorly. At least I'm not like that...I hope.' She thinks to herself.

Realizing what she just thought, she understands how these girls must feel. She hasn't said one nice thing to them. Maybe they could help her become nicer, softer, and less analytical of everything. Hyun Jae caught her staring, so she quickly looked away.

"What's up?" Hyun Jae asks, walking closer to Ok-Sun.

"Uh, nothing, why?" She says.

"You don't sound sure of that, and because you had a funny look on your face."

"I did not." She says a bite in her voice she didn't mean to be there, "Sorry, what kind of look?"

Hyun Jae's eyes widen, but she doesn't say anything, "Just something different then your usual scowl."

Ok-Sun goes to say, a snide remark but stops herself, "I-I just realized that, I haven't said a nice thing to you guys, or even encouraged you. I don't want to become like the members of BEAST..."

She trailed off, she never told that to anyone before, but she found herself unable to keep it to herself. Hyun Jae's emotions were so honest; Ok-Sun couldn't hide hers from Hyun Jae. Hyun Jae looked at her Unnie. She had only see the rough, hard, and mean girl. this new side surprised Hyun Jae completely. She admired Ok-Sun for being who she was and now Ok-Sun is telling her she wants to be better.

"I'll help!" Hyun Jae assures.

Ok-Sun looked up at the young girl, "Don't tell anyone please."

"I won't." Hyun Jae promises.

"Okay, how are you going to help?"

"I'll make sure I stand close to you when you're talking and I'll give you a small pinch when your being unnecessarily mean. You just have to promise you won't hit me," Hyun Jae smiles.

"I promise." She goes to walk away, "And Hyun Jae?"

"Hm?" She says turning around slightly.

"Thank you." Ok-Sun whispers quietly.

Hyun Jae walks over to the rest of the girls.

"What was that about?" Aussa asks curiously.

"Oh, she said my vocals were a bit weak so she offered to give me private lessons for it." Hyun Jae lied uneasily. But even if Ok-Sun hadn't told her not to say anything she couldn't have told them. There was something cool about having a secret with their leader that she didn't want to share.

Ok-Sun hears something click in the door, and a guy shout, "GOT IT!"

"Oh no!" She says.

"What?" Ok-Rim asks, but before Ok-Sun could answer the boys of BEAST are walking in.

Ok-Sun stands up and gets in their way.

"Please leave. We need to practice."

"No. We need to talk." Doojoon says.

"I have nothing to talk about." Ok-Sun says.

"We'll see." He replies. Doojoon then nods to the rest of the boys, which also includes Dongwoon, and they shut and lock the door.

"Oh crap..."

"What do you guys think you are doing?" Ok-Sun asks, hands on her hips. She looks intimidating and everyone but Doojoon take a small step back in anxiousness.

"We have decided that we don't want you here. Leave Cube."

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Ok-Sun replies through gritted teeth.

"That can be arranged." Dongwoon forces out through his teeth, though not from anger. It almost physically hurt to have to possibly lay a finger on Ok-Sun.

Ok-Rim steps up, "Unnie, let me handle this."

Ok-Sun nods, trusting her sister when it comes to things like this.

"Let's fight."

"HA! As if you'd stand a chance against us." Doojoon mocks.

"If you don't think you'll win, don't fight. I mean, if I were you I wouldn't fight myself either."

"THAT'S IT!" Jun Hyung yells, knowing that if one of them didn't start it Doojoon would be ten times worse then anyone on them, "I'm taking that bitch down."

Ok-Rim jerks her head signaling for him to come at her.

"Ok-Rim, no you won't win." Hyun Jae says worried for her.

"You've never seen me fight."

"Well, you're not gonna do it alone." Emmy says, stepping up beside her.

"Alright, but I won't save your ass." Ok-Rim jokes sending a mischievous smile at Emmy. Emmy sends one back at her and then they face the fight.

Jun Hyung comes at Ok-Rim. She easily deflects his punch and throws one of her own hitting him squarely in the jaw. The force of her fist so powerful she knocked him back. Jun Hyung rubs his cheek and glares at Ok-Rim. She just smirks. Kikwang, advances on Emmy, but she's quicker than him. She gets behinds him and sweeps his legs from under him making him collapse. He quickly gets back up and starts throwing punches. Emmy easily avoids them all and lands a hard blow in his stomach. Seeing their band mates asses get kicked by two girls makes all of them join in the fight, besides Yoseob. He walks over to stand between Hee Mi and Aussa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aussa scoffs.

"I don't like this any more than you do."

"You're one of them."

"No, I'm not like them."

"Yea. Whatever."

Aussa goes to punch him and Yoseob closes his eyes and curls up a bit readying for the attack. Hee Mi quickly gets between the two grabbing Aussa's arm while her other hand furiously rubs one of her charms nervously.

"I believe him."

"I don't. Now let go."

"No. I believe him. My instinct about people isn't wrong."

Yoseob is no longer cowering but he does look scared. Aussa looks at him and then at Hee Mi and sighs. She rips her arm out of Hee Mi's grip. Hee Mi quickly blocks her from Yoseob.

"Whatever. If you end up being wrong, you're going to take responsibility." Aussa then stalks off to the other side with the rest of the girls watching the fight.

"Thank you..." Yoseob mumbles, "No one has ever stuck up for me before, I'm so used to being hit it's not even funny."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Hee Mi exclaims.

Yoseob smiles and they continue watching Ok-Rim and Emmy kick ass, but by the time they looked back the fight was over. All the boys were on the ground Emmy's foot was on Kikwang and Ok-Rim had just tackled the last one standing, DooJoon.

"And you thought you guys could win. It's sad when two GIRLS can beat FIVE full grown MEN." Ok-Rim brags triumphantly.

Emmy laughs and high fives Ok-Rim.

"YAY!" Yoseob says, jumping up and down.

Everyone looks at him and laughs.

Ok-Rim smiles at Yoseob, "You're not so bad."

No one catches the hurt look on Dae's face, but no one ever notice's Dae. She's used to it. Ok-Rim stands up and walks over to Yoseob, and they touch knuckles.

"You guys could learn from him." Ok-Rim says.

Emmy removes her foot from Kikwang's chest but he quickly grabs it she turns around and leans down to punch him again. He's too quick; he grabs her fist in mid-punch and pulls her on top of him. Their faces are inches apart.

'Wow. He is really freaking cute up close.' Emmy thinks, and then mentally slaps herself for thinking it, 'No, not cute, EVIL!'

She struggles to get up but he holds her down. She sucks in a breath of air to scream because no one is paying attention to them, but he quickly stops it. Before she even has time to react his lips are on hers. She almost starts to return the kiss, but realizes it and quickly snaps her head the other way.

"ASSHOLE!" she screams and she knees him in the groin. He lets go and she slowly stands up and awkwardly looks over at everyone.

They are all staring; the only one who speaks is Ok-Sun.

"What. Happened?" She's enraged, "What did you do to her?"

"What? It was just a kiss. She should be thankful."

"It was my first kiss, motherfucker, and because it was you I feel dirty."

Ok-Sun is so mad she's shaking, she slowly walks over to Kikwang, and he starts scrambling away from her but not quickly enough. In seconds she's next to him. She tightly grabs his wrist and throws him at the door.

"If you EVER so much as touch one of these girls again the pain will be ten times worse. Now get out all of you." She's still shaking with rage, but she's containing it well.

The guys have no problem listening and quickly leave, all except Yoseob.

"I'm so sorry about them. They are always like that even to me." Then he leaves once the cracked door is closed, Ok-Sun collapses.

Everyone comes out of the SB8 practice room panting and happy to have that over with except Doojoon of course.

"Dammit! What will it take to get them to leave the company!" Doojoon outbursts.

"Hyung," Kikwang says, "why do you want them out so badly? They seem nice and hard working just like we used to be..."

"Because they aren't good enough and all they do is cause trouble!"

"We were like that once too you know." Jun Hyung says sheepishly.

"We didn't demand to make BEAST the way we wanted it. We did whatever Cube wanted. To have the balls to say that to an entertainment company is reason enough to want them out." Doojoon glares and then walks away.

Everyone follows after him except Dongwoon. He can't help but feel that he should at least try to apologize even if it's behind Doojoon's back.

Everyone quickly rushes over to her, but she just shakily sits up.

"I'm fine, just really tired. You guys continue rehearsal. I'm going to go lay down."

They nod everyone wishing she had done that in the first place.

"Do you want someone to go with you just to make sure you get in alright?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own."

She then gets up and walks out only to run into the last person she wants to see.


	4. 004

"I have never seen Ok-Sun so mad before." Dae says, awestricken.

"Unnie is really very caring; she just has a hard time showing it. And even though you guys just joined, this group is her passion and she loves it. She'll do anything protect you guys. Now let's get back to work. You have to learn the song and dance we're debuting with, so here are the lyrics. We'll distribute parts after we all run through the song a few times." Ok-Rim replies.

"Araso." The girls say in unison.

As soon as Ok-Sun closes the door and looks up she sees Dongwoon still standing outside their practice room.

"What do you want? Don't you have a life?"

Dongwoon doesn't know if he should fight with her or apologize as he had intended. He's confused as to why he has to be so mean in the first place. He really doesn't like it, but if Doojoon found out he might be skinned alive. He's torn and contemplating what he should do and how he might get out of a possible mess he could be starting by being here. Different emotions flash across his face to fast for Ok-Sun to catch and when he doesn't respond she starts to get irrtated.

"I asked you what you're doing here?" He tone rising slightly abov normal.

She knows she should be saving her voice and her questions come out as a croak, but she can't help becoming enraged when she sees any of the BEAST members. All they've ever done is try to make her and her group mates lives unbearable. Dongwoon quickly tries to compose himself before speaking. He finally settles on what he is going to say.

"Although you are a blemish on our company and our lives we should have never tried to hit any of you. It's wrong to hit a girl. I at least know that so I apologize, but just know this does not mean I'm going to be nice. It's just low to try to hit a girl even if you deserve it. Plus we weren't trying." He says coldly.

"Even if you all were trying you couldn't beat Ok-Rim and I have major doubts that you guys weren't trying. But thanks, I suppose, for your half assed apology." She starts walking away, but Dongwoon grabs her wrist, pulls her to him, gently pushes her against the wall, and traps her with his hands on either said if her face.

"What makes you think it was half assed, hmm?" With every word his face gets closer and closer, "Do you think I want to be mean to you!?"

Ok-Sun is completely flustered. This is the closest she's ever been to the male species let alone anyone in BEAST and on top of the that he was starting to say some really weird things. Dongwoons already red face seems to turn an even darker shade as he hastily backs away from her.

"Nevermind!" He exlaims and storms off towards the stairs.

I can't believe I let that slip. How I am going to clean up this mess now? He asks himself as he stomps up the stairs to his dorm desperately trying to run away from the problem he created.

Ok-Sun stares after the younger boy in awe still proccesing what he had just said. Why does he have to be so rude to her then if he doesn't want to be mean. Ok-Sun ponders this thought as she makes her way to the elevator and then to her dorm. As soon as she reaches the dorm she heads straight for her room and collapses on the bed. She has little to no energy when she's sick, and the mornings events have left her completely drained.

The rest of the day goes by without incident, everyone practices until they can barely walk, or sing. They made their way back to the dorm, starving and exhausted. Once they got within a hundred feet of the dorm they could smell food, delicious food at that.

"YAY!" Dae and Ok-Rim squeal at the same time.

"What?" Hyun Jae asks curiously.

"You smell that?" Dae asks, everyone nods, "That means Ok-Sun decided to cook, and when she decides to cook, it's nothing small. Normally it's enough food to feed an army and it's utterly delicious."

The rest of the girls join Dae and Ok-Rim in talking and squealing excitedly about the food. They walk into the dorm and on the huge dining room table is more food than a Thanksgiving dinner. There are14 place settings...

"Why are there so many place settings?" Ok-Rim asks walking into the kitchen looking for Ok-Sun. She finds her sister, but she also finds Cho Hee AND the CEO of Cube.

"Oh, everyone is finally here. We made her set the table for 14 because BEAST will be joining you for dinner. They never eat right, and always complain about the good smelling food from this dorm. So they will join you guys for dinner every night." the CEO explains.

"NO!" Ji Hye yells.

The CEO goes to say something but Ok-Sun quickly intervenes.

"It's not a problem, sir, we should get to know our fellow idols."

"Good girl. I knew you wouldn't object. Cho Hee let's go get the boys."

Cho Hee nods silently and then gives Ok-Sun a very sorry and worried look. Ok-Sun just nods, understanding. As soon as the door is shut everyone starts talking at Ok-Sun.

"Quiet please. I will explain. Let's go sit down in the front room." Everyone nods and complies.

"The CEO doesn't have faith in this group anymore. He's been trying to make it with Dae, Ok-Rim and I for several years, each time it's a flop. I told them, it was because they always picked the girls who joined to group. So, he said this time we could pick, but it would be the last time he would support us. If this time we fail, our dream will die here."

Everyone is shocked, not even Dae and Ok-Rim knew about this,

"Unnie, how could you keep this from Dae and me for so long?" Ok-Rim says hurt spreading across her features.

"Because I didn't need you guys stressing over it too. Now we will take whatever crap the CEO gives us and we'll try to do it with a smile. We need to stay strong. Araso?"

Ji Hye doesn't know what urges her to do so but in the next minute she drops her bubbly act.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly, Ok-Sun Unnie. This is the first time I can honestly say I feel proud to be apart of something and I think maybe I can start to try to be happy in my own skin."

Everyone looks at her confused about what she could possibly mean by that statement, but before they know it Ji Hye is back to her bubbly fake act.

"Sorry, guys," she laughs awkwardly, "I guess all the seriousness just got to me."

Ok-Sun smiles at Ji Hye, "It's alright dear. You can show us who you really are. I've known since you told me off that you aren't all bubbly fakeness."

Ji Hye's eyes widen, "I-I'm not fake."

"No, you're not. You're just scared but it's okay." Ok-Sun responds.

Silence encases them. Everyone else in the room was completely confused by the most recent conversation. Emmy is the only one who decides to break the awkwardness.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I still believe in this group, and if it means I have to suck it up and deal with assholes, I will." Emmy says.

"I agree. There is just something about this group and what it stands for that I don't want to give up, I won't give up." Aussa adds.

Hyun Jae and Hee Mi nod showing they will fight and endure as well.

Ok-Sun actually has tears glistening in her eyes she won't shed them but the girls can see Ok-Sun's eyes sparkle from them.

"Thank you...This means so much to me..." Ok-Sun manages to choke out.

All the girls stand up and pounce on there usually stoic leader finally understanding her. Hee Mi decides to break the serious atmosphere.

"Oh my god!" she squeals, "Our first group hug."

All the girls laugh, some wiping wet spots from their cheeks others blinking away sparkles. Everyone hugs again and then separates. Aussa grabs Ji Hye's wrist and drags the younger girl into her room and shuts the door. Before Ji Hye knows what's going on Aussa engulfs her in a giant hug.

"W-Wae?"

"I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I want you to know I'm here for you even if we haven't been friends for very long."

"Thanks Aussa."

Aussa nods and leaves the room leaving Ji Hye semi speechlessly behind. Ji Hye soon follows though and returning to the living room. All the girls, besides Ok-Sun, who is finishing dinner, are laughing and talking in the front room. Ji Hye joins Aussa and Hyun Jae in a conversation but the noise of them talking over each other is silenced by a knock on the door.

"Yah! Open up. We're hungry." Jun Hyung yells.

"I got it." Ji Hye whispers and gets up, heading to the door.

As soon as the door is cracked up Jun Hyung pushes forcefully the rest of the way and Ji Hye falls to her butt with a loud thud.

"Apaaaaaaaaa..." She says, breathing in air through her teeth. Jun Hyung quickly glances down but does a double take. He didn't notice her before when he went to fight with them for Doojoon. Actually he didn't notice any of the new members besides the girl who fought along side Ok-Rim. His instinct was to reach down and help her but with Doojoon behind him that wasn't a possiblity. Ji Hye quickly stands up and gets out of the way. The rest of the boys then file in behind Jun Hyung.

"I hope you know we eat a lot." Hyun Seung says sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table like he owns the place.

"Don't worry, Unnie makes enough food for an army." Ok-Rim says her voice thickened with fake sweetness.

'This is going to be hard for us...Crap, sorry if anything happens, Unnie.' Ok-Rim thinks to herself as the boys make themselves at home completely ignoring their manners. Some even made the girls move.

The boys are only acting rude for Doojoon's benefit. Everyone has collectively agreed that they don't want to be apart of his plan any more they are just unsure of when they should rebel against their leader. Ok-Rim and Dae look around the room all the guys have taken over the furniture and the girls are staring at them very pissed off.

'Yes, this is going to be hard, but it seems the CEO is trying to test us or make us leave. He knows we don't get along with these boys...' Ok-Rim continues to ponder.

"Dinner is done." Ok-Sun tells everyone setting the last dish on the table. The boys immediately start shoveling food on their plates. All besides Yoseob who waits for the girls to sit down before he does and then he starts putting food on his plate.

"Seriously, do you guys have any manners at all?" Ji Hye questions supremely agitated.

"Only when they have to." Yoseob comments then begins to flinch when he sees Doojoon's arm go up to hit him.

"Ahem."

Doojoon looks over at Ok-Rim who intern stands up slightly from her chair signaling to him not to hit Yoseob or she will hit him. His arm quickly goes down.

"Well, if you guys choose not to at least have common manners with us we'll have to resort to force. I quite like that idea, how about you Emmy?"

"It does sound very appealing." Emmy replies not even looking up still cutting the food on her plate.

Immediately, both girls start cracking up, and the laugh is so contagious that all of the girls and Yoseob join in. The guys just continue eating, debating whether or not they should start being nicer to them.

'Why are we being so rude to them?' Jun Hyung questions, 'Why does he hate them so much?'

Jun Hyung looks around the table to see that all of the guys aren't glaring anymore, all except DooJoon. Jun Hyung gives in as well and decides it about time they stopped following their leader for once. Jun Hyung attempts to talk with Ji Hye.

"I'm sorry about knocking you down earlier...So what do you like to do?"

"Whatever and why would you want to know?" She replies snidely.

"I'm just trying to make this bearable. It's come to my attention that there's no need to be mean to you guys." Jun Hyung says the last sentance quite loudly in hopes that it grabs the others' attention and they start acting like civil human beings as well.

DooJoon glares at Jun Hyung and so far he's the only one besides Yoseob to try and make a decent conversation with one of the girls. Jun Hyung ignores him though even though he knows he'll be paying for it later.

"Sorry." She sighs, "But with you guys around, I have to be on my toes, you may be nice now but who knows when that will change." She accuses.

'She has a point.' He thinks, looking sorrowfully at DooJoon.

Somehow through all of Doojoon's hatefulness Yoseob was the only one who stayed true to himself and refused to try to be a different person. No one would say it but they were all proud of him for standing up for what they knew was right despite all the abuse he seemed to get. Dong Woon watched the interaction between Jun Hyung and Ji Hye with interest. Are they finally going to take a stand against their leader? Will they be able to do it? He asks himself. Ok-Sun looks around the table most of the girls are only conversing with each other. Only Hee Mi and Ji Hye were talking with the guys, it made her a bit uneasy to see Ji Hye talking with Jun Hyung, she didn't want the girl to be taken advantage of but Ok-Sun decided to let it be for now. She feels someone's eyes on her and she looks up only to spot Dongwoon staring intently at her a far off look in his eyes. She snaps her fingers in front of his face. He jumps slightly.

"I won't do a trick, so stop staring."

"Sorry, I was just spacing. It had nothing to do with you." He defends too quickly making Ok-Sun extremely suspicious, but like everything else she lets it go not wanting to start anything in this somewhat of a peace between the two groups.

"Unnie?"

Ok-Sun breaks from her thoughts to see who's talking to her, it happens to be Hee Mi.

"Deh?"

"Is it alright if Yoseob and I go play a video game in my room?"

Ok-Sun nods wondering why in the world the girl would ask permission then realizes it's because Hee Mi is still considered a minor.

'Not so sure that's right anymore, oh well, I trust Yoseob.' She thinks to herself.

"I'm leaving." DooJoon says and gets up. He starts walking to the door but stops halfway there, "Aren't you guys coming?"

Jun Hyung starts to speak up first, "No. I don't know why you want to be so mean to them, but I'm done."

"Me too." Dongwoon states. The others nod agreeing with the two.

"FINE! Turn your back on me. I've only taken care of all of you." Doojoon states harshly and leaves.

"Wait...?" Aussa trails, "What do you mean? He wanted you guys to be mean to us?"

"Yes. We don't know why, but he does. He's told us since SB8 was first starting to form to make this groups life a living hell and we don't know why." Dongwoon states simply not sugar coating the facts.

'Wow. Now that he's being civil, his analytic tone, and simple way of stating things reminds me of Unnie.' Ok-Rim thinks.

She looks at her sister no wonder she always fights with him he's perfect for her. But that thought quickly flees from her mind as her attention is drawn elsewhere. Ok-Sun starts to clear the table the whole time feeling eyes on her; she tried her best to ignore them though. She smiled when she saw Jun Hyung talking excitedly with Ji Hye and her responding just as excitedly. 'Maybe this arrangement won't be so bad.'

Aussa looked around the table, everyone busy with something. Jun Hyung and Ji Hye in their own world talking about something, Dae and Ok-Rim bantering playfully, DongWoon staring at Ok-Sun, Hyun Jae and Hyun Seung chatting about their likes, getting to know one another, and Ki-Kwang apologizing repeatedly to Emmy. She felt extremely left out of the group. She would never admit this out loud but she was hoping DooJoon would come back even if he was a prick. For some reason, she was drawn to him and it greatly confused her but she couldn't help it. She quietly left the table and went to her room thinking no one noticed she left, but praying they did.

She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes, thinking about everything that's happened to the past few days. To her, it all seems so surreal. She can't believe she actually made the group, and with the people she made friends with during the audition. Dae and Ok-Rim soon notice Aussa's absence and go in search of her finding her in her room, they give each other a look and know exactly what the other was thinking. They both quietly sneak up to her bed and at once pounce on her.

"AHHH!" She yells, Dae and Ok-Rim start laughing uncontrollably.

"We so got you!" Ok-Rim laughs, being as competitive as a boy.

Dae just laughs along.

"Meanies!"

"Well what else are we supposed to do to cheer you up? You looked awfully upset when you left. Do you wanna talk about it?" Ok-Rim asks.

Aussa shakes her head, "No, I'm just tired and I'm having a hard time believing this is all real." She half lies to the girls.

"Okay, then get some rest." Dae says getting up and grabbing Ok-Rim's wrist and forcibly dragging her out of the room. They go back to the living room to hang out with the others.

"Oh! You are so going down!" Hee Mi says, her body swaying with the turn of the roads in the game Yoseob and her are playing.

"In your dreams!" Yoseob returns his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed.

Hee Mi glances at him, 'Aww! He's so cute when he's concentrating.'

"YES! I WON! In yo face!" Yoseob says, doing a happy dance in his spot.

'Damn, his cuteness distracted me.'

"I'm bored." She states and goes to stand up.

He grabs her wrist pulling her back to the ground but she stumbles a little and ends up falling in his lap. He catches her before her face hits the floor on the other side of his legs. She looks up, breathing hard from adrenaline, only to notice their faces are mere centimeters apart, her heartbeat immediately speeding up. She can feel her entire face filling up with her crimson blood. He laughs.

"O-o-oppa-a." She says nervously, his eyes close and he leans in.


	5. 005

Yoseob's lips land perfectly on Hee Mi's. She stares at him eyes wide with shock. He pulls back and smiles at her while ashe still stares on.

"Hee Mi? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I don't know what came over m-" Before he can finish Hee Mi turns her body and wraps her arms tightly around his waist.

It's his turn to stare wide eyed. He looks at her hands in the air wavering slightly. He's trying to decide whether or not he should embrace her back in the end he can't help but return it.

"O-Oppa?" Hee Mi questions after a few minutes like that.

"Deh?"

She hesitates for a moment but decides to let it out, "That was my first kiss..."

He chuckles lightly and she gives him a mean look, well, as mean of a look as she can.

"Don't laugh, meanie..."

"It was my first kiss too...That's why I laughed."

"Oh.".

She finally lets go of him, slowly sits back up and gets comfortable. Yoseob decides to be sneaky. He quickly and gently grabs her chin places a short, chaste kiss on her lips and then runs out of the room.

"YAH! YANG YO SEOB! That wasn't fair!" Hee Mi yelled from her room.

Ok-Sun sees Yoseob fly by; she raises an eyebrow but continues to her room. Deciding to leave it be if something really was wrong, Hee Mi would tell her. She lies out on her bed and grabs her MP3 player popping the headphones in her ears. She turns on "Sorry, Sorry." the dance version by Super Junior and starts singing along and moving her hands around to the dance. The song ends and she hears chuckling coming from the other end of the room.

She sits up and looks at the door. DongWoon is standing there leaning against the door frame one hand covering his mouth his other arm wrapped around his chest.

"What?"

He snickers again Ok-Sun glares at him.

"Sorry, I know we didn't get along in the past, but I want to try and change that. What do you say?"

Ok-Sun stares at him analyzing everything that could possibly go wrong, or right, with starting over with him. So far the good outweighs the bad.

"Sure...I'm not sure I'll ever be entirely comfortable with you any time soon but I guess I could try." she replies narrowing her eyes at him.

"Thank you." He says still standing there. A few minutes pass by making the silence extremely awkward.

"Was there anything else?"

"You're really cute when you dance?" he offers.

She throws a pillow at him, but surprisingly finds herself laughing at him. He smiles back and sits down next to her on her bed thankful that she put an end to the awkwardness.

"You, uh, We, I'm..."

"T-T-Today junior." She replies quoting one of her favorite American movies.

"I'm sorry." He says quickly barely distinguishable.

"Well, good. This one is n't half assed so no worries." Ok-Sun replies smiling.

They continue talking in her room trying to overcome years of fighting.

Ki Kwang and Emmy are the only ones left at the table now. Everyone else migrated to the front room but they figured there wasn't enough room for them.

"STOP APOLOGIZING! Seriously it's fine." Emmy says for what seems like the millionth time today.

"Okay, sorry..."

She glares at him.

"So-"

"EH!" She say, cutting him off. He tightly closes his lips and looks down peeking at her through his long eyelashes, "I'll be right back."

She walks to her room, trying to find her gum but can't.

"Hey do you have any gum?" She asks Aussa, who is surprisingly still up.

"Yea why?"

"My mouth feels gross, but brushing my teeth right now would be weird. Can I have a piece?"

Aussa tosses her the pack; Emmy takes a piece, and then tosses the pack back onto the bad.

"Thanks doll."

"No prob."

Emmy heads back to Ki Kwang.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Like?"

"I don't know." Emmy says distractedly. She then proceeds to blow a bubble with the gum.

"Heyyy, I want some gum."

"Sorry I don't have any."

"You have to if you have that."

"No I don't."

"Then how do you have gum?"

"Aussa."

"Meanie, you should have gotten me some."

"Fine. I'll share."

Emmy takes her gum out of her mouth and holds it out to him on her finger, "You can have some if you'd like."

She smiles evilly thinking he'd never take it but what he does surprises her,. He grabs her hand and pulls it towards his mouth and takes the gum off her finger while unnecessarily sticking half of her finger in his mouth. He smiles evilly now and she just looks at him in shock.

"Do you want it back?" He asks chewing it slightly obnoxiously and smirking.

Emmy shakes her head, "That'd be gross."

"Aw. You're no fun." He says and pouts his lips out at her.

In the living room a fierce battle is occuring and everyoneis trying to figure out who will win.

"Go Rimmie, Go Rimmie, go go, go rimmie."

Everyone is chanting as Ok-Rim is dancing music blasting from the stereo. They had decided to have a dancing contest between Ok-Rim and Hyun Seung. So far, Ok-Rim was kicking ass and taking names. She stops in a dazzling finishing move and looks at Hyun Seung.

"Top that."

He smirks and heads to the middle of the room. He starts dancing slow at first and then exploding out using moves from every type of dance and combining them flawlessly. When he finished it was clear who the winner was. Everyone, even Ok-Rim, had been cheering him on in the end.

"I lost!" she exclaims excitedly and hugs Dae.

"Why is that so good?" Jun Hyung asks.

Dae replies, "Because it's very rare for Ok-Rim to lose at anything athletic. It makes her excited because she has something to aim for."

Ok-Rim grabs Dae's hand and starts dragging her away.

"Come, we must celebrate this awesome and momentous occasion."

Dae laughs excited to be the one Ok-Rim goes to.

They head to their room; she has a secret bottle of champagne in there hidden from Ok-Sun. Ok-Rim sits down on her bed and pats the spot beside her signaling Dae to sit down. Then grabs the bottle of champagne and opens it taking a long gulp from the bottle. She offers it to Dae but Dae just shakes her head. Dae can't handle alcohol of any kind so she doesn't drink. She'd rather wake up feeling refreshed not sick. Ok-Rim proceeds to drink half the bottle when she pulls away she's hiccupping.

"Youuuu know whatttttt, daeeeeeee..." She slurs out in long sounds.

"Hmm...?"

"You, you're so pretty...Why are you so pretty?" Ok-Rim asks leaning across Dae's lap looking up at Dae's face.

Dae blushes furiously.

"What are you saying? Come on lay down, your drunk."

"No, don't. I want to look at you."

Dae's blush deepens; this isn't how she wanted Ok-Rim to realize her existence. Dae manages to push Ok-Rim off her legs and onto Ok-Rim's pillow. She then pulls the blankets out from under her so she can cover Ok-Rim up.

"Dae?" She asks with her eyes closed.

"Hmm?" She replies, slightly annoyed.

"Saranghae...I always have...Saranghae." She says right before passing out still holding an iron grip on Dae.

Dae struggles for what seems like ten minutes and then gives up deciding to pull the blankets over herself as well and just sleep there hoping to be able to get out of the grip before everyone gets up.

"That was amazing Hyun Seung-Shi." Hyun Jae exclaims a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Thanks," he replies, wiping sweat off his face, "Anyway guys, we should get going, it's already 11:30, and our manager is going to kill us."

"Haha. Yea." Jun Hyung replies, "Yo! EVERYONE LETS GO!" He yells.

The girls in the front room covered their ears, his voice so loud the water in a bottle on the table shook. The boys all groaned but followed Jun Hyung and Hyun Seung out of the dorm. Emmy comes into the front room and sits between Hyun Jae and Ji Hye a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Girls, this may not be such a bad thing after all."

Hee Mi enters with Ok-Sun not far behind.

"I think you're right, Emmy, I truly do." Ok-Sun replies, a kind of far off look in her eyes.

"Looks like someone is finally loosening up." Hee Mi yet again ventured too far to say.

This earned a quick sudden glare from Ok-Sun before she fled back to her room yelling, "Good Night. Rehearsal tomorrow is going to be a bitch, warning you all now."

Then her door shut softly and the girls laughed at their leader.

"She's changed since the first day." Ji Hye commented.

Hyun Jae pursed her lips remembering her promise not to say anything to them, she didn't want to betray Ok-Sun's trust but she was finding it hard not to tell the girls more about their leader.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Hyun Jae says hurriedly and rushes to her room.

"Yea, we should probably hit the hay." Ji Hye suggests. The girls murmur in acceptance and each of them head to their separate rooms Hee Mi pouting again because she has the smallest one.

The next morning Ok-Sun wakes up around 4:30 in the morning, her usual time to start the day. Her sickness completely gone, she feels refreshed so she decides to make breakfast for everyone and then wake them up.

She walks into Dae and Ok-Rim's room first knowing that Dae was the easiest to get up but Dae's bed was empty. She looks at Ok-Rim's bed to find them both lying there and holding onto each other. Dae happily snuggled into Ok-Rim's neck. Ok-Sun doesn't know whether to say something or just wake them up and let them deal with it. While she debates it she looks at them and Dae suddenly wakes up her eyes fluttering open and immediately focusing on Ok-Sun. A dark blush covers her cheeks.

"I-I can, uh, explain..." She says quietly.

"It's not my business," Ok-Sun finally decides, "Just wake her up. Breakfast is ready, I have to go wake up the others."

Dae nods a blush still staining her usually pale cheeks. Ok-Sun quickly exits the room and stands in the hallway. Debating who would be easiest to wake up next.

'Hee Mi, maybe. Hyun Jae, no. I definitely think she is not a morning person. Emmy, maybe. Ji Hye... Yup. Her first.' she thinks to herself. Going over their attributes during the day to analyze how they'd wake up. She decides to wake up Ji Hye, then Emmy, then Hee Mi and save Hyun Jae for someone else. She walks into Ji Hye's room to find the girl already awake, and dressed.

"Good," Ok-Sun says, seeing her, "Breakfast is ready. But would you mind waking up Hyun Jae?"

"No, please?" Ji Hye replies.

"Haha. Nope, I don't want to do it either, so you." Ok-Sun says pointing as Ji Hye and then leaving to wake up Emmy.

She opens Emmy's door to see the girl sleeping on her stomach with her butt in the air. Ok-Sun can't help but to chuckle slightly. Ok-Sun quietly walks over to the sleeping girl.

She shakes Emmy's shoulder gently, "Emmy, it's time to get up, breakfast is ready."

"Five more minutes," She mumbles.

"Nope now," Ok-Sun demands pulling the blankets off her.

Emmy whines something or another but rolls over, stretches and stands up. Ok-Sun leaves with Emmy grumbling behind her. Ok-Sun proceeds to wake up Hee Mi and then goes to the kitchen to finish up the cooking and set it all out on the table.

"Hyun Jae, get up please. Ok-Sun is gonna kill me."

"Uh uh." She replies hiding under her blanket.

Ji Hye attempts to take it from her but Hyun Jae holds it tightly not letting go.

"Fine." Ji Hye says and then proceeds to jump on top of Hyun Jae.

"WAH!" Hyun Jae yells feeling the sudden weight on her.

"Get off." She yells in a muffled voice covered by pillows and blankets. She starts thrashing around.

"Are you going to get up?"

"No!"

"Okay then." Ji Hye says, sitting up on her back and bouncing on Hyun Jae.

"AISH! Fine! I'm up! Happy?!"

Ji Hye gets off Hyun Jae and smiles at her, "Yup!"

"Yah! Is that how you're supposed to treat your Unnie?"

"It is when Ok-Sun Unnie orders it. Unnie can be scary." Ji Hye replies and bounces out of the room.

Hyun Jae walks out of her room, rubbing her back.

"Ji Hye, when I'm wake up more you're so dead," she grumbles sitting down at the table.

"Mornin, sunshine," Hee Mi says happily.

Before Hyun Jae can reply the members of BEAST burst through the door.

"What's for breakfast?" Yoseob asks rubbing his stomach cutely.

"Yea. I'm starved," adds Ki Kwang yawning. His normally perfect hair still a mess and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

Ok-Sun gets in their way, "No food until you all are clothed."

"Ohhhh!" they whine together but walk back to their dorm.

"Girls if you're not dressed I suggest you do that."

Immediately nearly everyone heads back to their rooms to change into something leaving Ji Hye and Ok-Sun alone.

"Unnie?"

"Hmm?" Ok-Sun replies, setting more plates out for the boys.

"If I'm dead, it's your fault."

"Why's that?"

"Because Hyun Jae is also my Unnie and I had to sit and bounce on her to get her up."

"No worries, if she tries to kill you I'll stop her." Ok-sun says chuckling lightly. This is the first time Ji Hye even showed slight childishness.

"Unnie?"

"Deh?" Ok-Sun asks thinking it's Ji Hye again, but she looks up to find Hee Mi.

"Why do you think DooJoon is so mean to us? He doesn't even know us." She asks innocently, sitting back down at the table.

"Probably because when we first started out here, Ok-Rim turned him down without even a second glance."

"WHAT?!"

Ok-Sun turns around to find all of the members of BEAST, besides DooJoon, of course, standing there with their mouths open.

"Yup!" Ok-Rim says happily bouncing over to the table sitting down and popping a grape in her mouth.

"W-Wae? Why did you turn him down?" Ki Kwang asks astonished.

"Simple." she replied.

"Well?" Hyun Seung says impatiently.

"I'm lesbian." She answers a smirk spread wide across her face.


	6. 006

Everyone was in the room all of SB8, all of BEAST, including DooJoon. He had come into scold the boys for leaving their clothes all over the dorm.

"Y-You're a lesbian..?" DooJoon stutters.

"Deh!" Ok-Rim replies enthusiastically.

DooJoon's face flashes with flickers of emotions. No one is able to decipher what they were.

After a few minutes he speaks, "That would explain why she was able to resist my awesomeness, but that's not the only reason."

"Cocky much?" Emmy whispers to Aussa.

Aussa forces a nod at Emmy but continues watching the scene.

"So what other reason could you possibly have for being such an ass?" Ok-Sun demands.

"That's none of your business." Doojoon huffs and storms out of the dorm.

Doojoon storms into his room and starts pacing the floor. Now not only does SB8 hate him but it seems his bandmates are starting to hate him too. How could Hong Seung Sung actually think that he could deal with all this? Doojoon couldn't help it tears of anger and frustration rush to his eyes. He wipes at them furiously but they don't seem to stop. He can't believe what he has to do. His phone scares him out of his thoughts with a violent vibration on his night stand. He tries to pull him self together and grabs his phone.

"Speak of that damned devil," he mutters to the air and answers the phone, "This is Doojoon."

"Get to my office now. I have something to discuss with you." Hong Seung Sun says and then hangs up the phone.

"Aish! I swear if he didn't sign my paycheck I would give him an earful," Doojoon exclaims to no one.

He rushes to his CEO's office even taking the stairs the 4 flights up to the top floor of the CUBE building. When Doojoon finally reaches the office he's so out of breath he has to pause outside for a second to gain his composure. After mostly catching his breath he straigtens up and walks into the office.

"Well, that was more quickly than I had expected good." The CEO says looking at Doojoon, "now to business."

"Please let me go first. I don't think being mean to the girls is going to work anymore. All of my bandmates are completely smitten and they aren't listening to what I tell them anymore. I'm sorry."

"I already know. I have cameras in the main living areas in every dorm. Yes even yours," he assures, "Now I have a new plan."

The CEO grins remind Doojoon of snake about to attack a delicious meal. Doojoon shifts uneasily in his spot.

"So what is you're new plan?" Doojoon asks his voice quavering a little bit.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now it's okay for you to be nice to the girls."

"That's it?"

"For now." Seung Sungs says and spins around in his chair to face the windows.

Doojoon quietly leaves the room a small smile of triumph playing on his lips.

"Well, let's eat guys. We have a music video to make today. We have to leave in about twenty minutes." Ok-Sun says making all of SB8 grumble.

Everyone, including BEAST, quickly gobbles down their breakfast. Ok-Sun is, of course, the first one done and as each boy finishes she shoos them out of the house. Once they are all gone she decides to have a haphazard group meeting about their music video.

"I need everyone's attention please." She says standing at the head of the table, "Keep eating, but listen."

Everyone nods so Ok-Sun continues, "The 'concept' for our music video is showing off our individual talents. I'm sure everyone knows what that means and if not you'll find out."

"It sounds, kind of, stereotypical." Emmy points out.

"I will make sure it is not, trust me. If I have any problems with it, I WILL change it, I promise you." Ok-Sun assures.

Everyone grabs their things and heads out the door to their very own van; it already has Sae Byeok 8 printed on it in a pretty graffiti type font. All the girls, excluding Ok-Sun, Ok-Rim and Dae who have already ridden in it, squealed.

"We already have our own van!" Hyun Jae exclaims bouncing up and down.

Ok-Rim laughs at her and puts her hands on Hyun Jae's shoulders calming the girl down. The action earns death glares from Dae, but she quickly recovers her composure remembering what Ok-Rim had said last night and then admitting openly she's lesbian. Dae is hopeful now; she knows she has a legitimate chance with the girl she's been crushing on for years. Dae smiles at the thought and follows everyone into the van. They head to the first recording spot and they start doing hair and makeup on everyone and then make them practice while they set everything up. The whole process, which usually takes weeks or sometimes even months, is about to be completely finished by May 19th, considering it's already the 14th, they have a lot of work to do. The day was a long one for all the girls. They didn't even get back to their dorm until midnight and all of them were completely exhausted; mentally and physically drained from the events. Hee Mi collapses on the couch the minute she enters the dorm.

"Unnieeeeeee." She whines to Ok-Sun, "Why is being in a group so hard?"

"Once we debut it will all be worth it." Ok-Sun tries to comfort the young girl.

"Deh, Unnie." She replies closing her eyes and nearly falling asleep there.

"Alright, everyone to your rooms and go to sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow as well, more practicing and whatnot. "

Everyone heads off to bed in anticipation for the next few days. The girls don't see much of BEAST, they don't see much of anything really, besides the inside of a recording studio and practice rooms. The four days pass each seeming exactly like the other. First they would head to the practice rooms to warm up and get in synch, then they went to the recording studio for hours, and then they would practice singing and dancing. The only thing differing during these 4 days was who complained. Eventually everyone did, but no one gave up no matter how many times they fell. Each taking their own nasty fall somehow, some almost crippled.

On just the first day of this rigorous schedule Ok-Rim had taken a fall so hard she almost broke her ankle, thankfully it was just a sprain and Ok-rim has a high tolerance for pain, especially when it comes to dancing. The second day, Hyun Jae missed when playing the drums and had fiercely ran her wrist into the metal of the drum, slicing it open, almost cutting the tendons in her wrist, luckily she just has to have it wrapped for a little while, but the whole practice room was covered in blood. She almost couldn't play the drums ever again. The only one who didn't injure herself in anyway was ironically the most clumsy of them all, Hee Mi. She never fell, and hit everything perfectly, showing how much she truly thrives under pressure. The girls arrive home, around midnight, coming back from the medical wing of Cube with Hyun Jae.

"Komawo guys, I don't know what I would do without you all here supporting me through this."

"That goes both ways girly." Ok-Rim replies, giggling at her lame attempt at a joke.

Everyone laughs weakly too exhausted to make fun of her or truly laugh at it.

"Hee Mi, why is it that you are the most clumsy of us yet you do everything perfectly?" Ok-Rim jokes again.

Her eyes go wide, "Unnie, you think I'm doing that good?"

Ok-Sun interrupts, "She obviously thrives under such pressure and constraint. We just need to persevere girls, we'll get through."

"We better. Otherwise this will all be for nothing." Ji Hye states.

"No, hard training is never meaningless." Ok-Rim states being so unlike her boyish self, "Hard work, whether it pays off right away or later, is always worthwhile. Think of this as character building." She quickly switches back to herself, "Plus, why wouldn't we make it, we're simply amazing."

She smiles at them, hoping to give them courage. They make their way to their rooms and all of them fall asleep the instant their heads hit the pillow. The third day, Ok-Sun nearly loses her voice again by accidentally eating something spicy. Spicy foods always make her voice raspy luckily she was able to deflect the effects before they really set in and her voice only sounded a little scratchier than usual. Later that day though Aussa fell dancing. She landed right on her face giving her a horrible black eye and a swollen, bloody nose.

"Hoonee." Aussa says her voice very nasally from the nose bleed, "Tomorrow is the debut, how can I got out there looking like this?" She points to her face.

"Don't worry, we have amazing makeup artists, the swelling should be down in a couple hours and the makeup artists can take care of the bruising, araso?" Ok-Sun says patting the girls back.

Dae, Emmy, and Ji Hye all had minor injuries that weren't really much to worry about or dwell on; by the end of the night no one could feel any of their injuries no matter how severe. All they could feel was anxiousness and excitement for the next day.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Hyun Jae expresses her face turning green.

"I'm scared," Hee Mi adds.

"I'm shaking," Aussa inserts as well.

"Girls huddle. Put your arms around each other heads in." Ok-Sun dictates. The girls do as told too nervous to do anything else.

"Alright, now listen to me. We are amazing, I have no doubt of that, and so don't any of you doubt it. We can do it, we are breaking through, we are a new beginning, and we are Sae Byeok 8. We've got this down; pretend like we are back in out studio just doing our thing, araso? Now let's go and show Korea that we kick ass."

All the girls look at Ok-Sun for numerous reasons, lately she hasn't been herself at all, she's been encouraging them, telling them it's okay if they screw up as long as they keep trying and they all got it down. And now she swore.

"Araso." Hee Mi says a look of determination surfacing to the top of her emotions. She puts her hand in the middle of the circle and looks around at her Unnies.

"We can do this!" Emmy says hyping up the energy and putting her hand on top of Hee Mi's hand.

Ji Hye just nods and puts her hand in as well, Ok-Sun is next, and she nods at each of her doengsaengs encouraging them. Eventually they all put their hands in.

"For SB8!" They shout together and go the stage and take their positions to start the dance.

"You guys were amazing!" Ki Kwang exclaims. All of the girls are running off stage after their performance each sweaty from dancing and the lights.

"Did you hear that crowd at the end? They love us." Ok-Sun smiles, her eyes distant. This day could not have gone any better for her, or for any of SB8, for that matter. All she could think about though, is what is to come, she is preparing for a lot antis and a lot of criticism. She looks at the rest of her group sitting in their dressing room, obviously physically and mentally drained.

'How am I going to get them through what is to come?' Ok-Sun asks herself woefully. Ok-Sun scans her band mates, no; she corrects herself, her family, and worries about each of them.

"How have I changed so much in so little time...?" She mumbles to herself.

"Well obviously it has something to do with them." Ok-Sun jumps and looks to see who invaded her thoughts.

She sees the familiar long hair of Dong Woon and immediately doesn't care that he actually answered her spoken thought.

"Yes, I kind of figured that, but nothing has ever changed me this much before."

"Being close with people does that. I was a lot like you before I joined BEAST, but because I'm the Maknae, I was put in my place right away." He says, chuckling lightly towards the end.

"I can see that actually."

He just smiles charmingly and walks away to congratulate the rest of Sae Byeok.

Ok-Rim gets off the stage in pure ecstasy from the cheering fans and adrenaline from dancing and singing in front of a huge crowd and cameras. She's so happy she doesn't realize what she's doing. She grabs Dae and pulls her into a quick embrace then pulls back and proceeds to kiss Dae fully on the lips. She even starts to get into the kiss poking at Dae's lips with her tongue until her eyes snap open and she pulls away realizing what she's done.

"OH MY GOD!" Hyun Jae, Aussa, and Hee Mi scream after watching the spectacle. Everyone immediately rushes over to see what happened.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-I didn't realize- I'm sorry." Ok-Rim stammers, unusually inarticulate.

"You are so dense!" Dae replies. Exasperated she grabs Ok-Rim, pulls her close and kisses her.

They pull apart and Ok-Rim's eyes widen in realization.

"FINALLY!" Ok-Sun exclaims, "Dae's been majorly crushing on you for years!"

Everyone starts cracking up, besides Dae who's blushing madly. Ok-Rim pulls the younger girl into a less fierce but just as passionate hug and holds her. Everyone disperses to let them talk.

"That was cute!" Emmy exclaims.

"I guess." Ki Kwang says his mind obviously somewhere else.

Emmy looks at him dejectedly, "What's up your butt?"

"N-Nothing." he replies too quickly.

"There's obviously something wrong. Now spill!" She retorts poking him in the side.

"Really it's nothing. Just leave it be."

"No," She says sticking her tongue out and continuing to poke him in the sides.

He hops around trying to avoid it but eventually he grabs both her hands and just looks at her. She was laughing but the look he gives her immediately makes her stop and just look back at him.

"Fine I'll tell you!" He snaps.

She pulls back a little at his words, he softens his face and says gently, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

She nods and goes to pull her hands away, but he holds them tightly.

"I-" He looks down and blushes awkwardly, "I noticed you around Cube when you were a trainee...And well now getting to know you, it's turned from infatuation to like...I just didn't know how to tell you, but you forced me into telling." He says awkwardly, finally releasing Emmy's hands and ruffling his hair in embarrassment.

Emmy and Ki Kwang stand there awkwardly, looking anywhere but at each other for over 5 minutes, and finally Ki Kwang makes a move.

"Yea, well, officially awkward," he chuckles, "I'm gonna go."

Before he can move, Emmy wraps her arms around him, "I like you too, Oppa."

Immediately, the cute, quirky smile breaks across Ki Kwangs face as he wraps his arms around her as well.

Ok-Sun looks around at the couples starting to slowly form, Ok-Rim and Dae was obvious, but Emmy and Ki Kwang, when did this occur. Oh well, Ok-Sun thinks, they are cute together. Ok-Sun smiles and looks at them. Aussa stands on the edge of the crowd watching all that's going on, she doesn't see or hear DooJoon approach her from the back.

"Hey Aussa..." He says awkwardly.

Aussa jumps and looks at him, "What are you doing here? Come to ridicule us somehow?"

Aussa didn't like being mean to him. He was cute and he had said there was another reason he couldn't be nice to them. She just hoped that reason would disappear soon because she badly wants to get to know him better.

"N-No. I...I'm sorry for being so mean to everyone. I guess I was just butt hurt..." He looks anywhere but at her, she thinks it's because he doesn't like her so she starts to walk away.

"Well tell that to everyone else." Aussa says loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly 13 heads wip around and stare at Doojoon. He shifts uneasily and clears his throat.

"I just wanted to apologize...To all of you for the way I've been treating you guys. None of you deserve it and I'm sorry."

Ok-Sun looks at him suspiciously but everyone else seems to soften a bit.

"We accept and I hope we can get along now." Ok-Sun says while everyone else nods in agreement.

Doojoon smiles and then looks back to Aussa as everyone goes back to their previous conversations. He's glad to have that over with and is happy they accepted his apology. Aussa stares at Doojoon. She wonders how people can change so much because of others but she's glad she can talk to him now. Doojoon goes to leave the room but Aussa stops him.

"Doojoon wait." She says.

"Deh?" He asks turning around to look at her.

Aussa gathers her courage and asks the question, "do you maybe want to catch a movie sometime...?"

"R-Really?" he asks wondering why him all of the sudden.

"If you want to..." She replies already losing confidence.

"I'd love to go to the movies with you," DooJoon replies and smiles, "I'll text you."

"That would be kind of hard without my number." she replies jokingly.

"Nope, I got it the boss man gave us all of your numbers so you couldn't skip out on our dinners remember?"

"Oh yea," She laughs lightly.

"Well," He says walking backwards, "Until then."

He then proceeds to back into a chair, a lamp and then the door. By the time he reaches the door, he is tomato red but still trying to play cool. She can't help but laugh at how secretly adorable he is, she's holding her sides from laughing so hard it hurts by the time he's out the door.

Ok-Sun watched the interaction between Aussa and DooJoon.

"Wow, they sure are pairing off fast."

"It appears the boss man knew what he was doing when he forced us together." Dongwoon joins.

"I wonder with whom I'm supposed to be with." Ok-Sun asks.

"I can think of someone." Dongwoon implies.

"I really need to stop thinking aloud!"

"Then there would be no fun for me." He replies smiling slyly.

"And why is this so much fun?"

"I don't know," he lies. He knows exactly why they work so well together. They are a like both analytical and calculating of everything. They can hold an intelligent yet fun conversation.

"I guess we really are quite a like."

"So it seems."

"Though if 'the boss man' knew this would happen, what purpose does pairing us off serve?"


	7. 007

"Yes, I have to wonder as well." DongWoon agrees, "But maybe it's to help you all gain popularity and calm us down, which it most certainly has worked for us, there isn't enough publicity to work for you yet."

"That's possible, but I can't help but feel there is something more that we're missing. It's like they knew we would pick perfect matches for BEAST in our band."

"It's quite peculiar, especially when it's working." Dongwoon replies seductively, moving into Ok-Sun's personal bubble.

"D-Dongwoon-shi..." Ok-Sun stutters uncharacteristically as he invades her bubble more his face mere inches from hers. She unknowingly backed up and when she hit the wall she jumped slightly.

He trapped her there placing his hands on either side of her head and leaning closely to her face.

"Wh-What?" She asks a wide eyed and confused.

He stares fiercely at her as she squirms under his gaze. He stares at her a couple more seconds before he moves away and chuckles. Ok-Sun glares at him and he laughs hard.

"Yah!"

Still laughing he manages to say, "You're so cute."

"AWWWW. Unnie! When were you gonna tell us about you and Dongwoon." Ok-Rim yells completely ruining the mood turning the couple red and diverting Ok-Sun's glare from Dongwoon to her.

"Look, Rimmie Unnie, Sunnie Unnie is blushing!" Hee Mi exclaims earning glares from Dongwoon and Ok-Sun.

"Awe," Hyun Seung comments, "Our Maknae is all grown up, I think I'm gonna cry."

"Man, how'd the Maknae score the eldest?" Jun Hyung replies jokingly.

Dongwoon, embarrassed, grabs Ok-Sun's hand and pulls her out of the room with him. He runs as he drags her along. He doesn't even know where he's going.

"Aww, he doesn't even know how to deal with it." Hyun Jae says, "That was so cute. It's weird seeing Unnie not composed. It's not like her."

"You guys have changed her a lot." Ok-Rim says a far off look now gracing her face.

"Really? How?"

"She used to be so cold, so work oriented, and she never really worried about anyone not even herself. But in a matter of a week, you all have made her so nice and caring. It's weird, I miss the old Unnie but I like this one too..."

"You liked Unnie being like that?" Ji Hye says, incredulous.

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Because at least I didn't have to worry about her..."

"Why are you worried about her?"

"The old Unnie would never have let a guy drag her away."

"Yah! That wasn't just some guy that was Dongwoon. He won't do anything. Just because your lesbian doesn't mean you can bash guys." Jun Hyung says angrily.

Everyone supports him muttering yeah and looking at Ok-Rim and Dae.

Ok-Rim blinks and the faraway look disappears. She glances around the room at them all. They glare at her. Even the mild tempered Yoseonb is scowling at her. Ok-Rim sadly turns her head to look at Dae but Dae just shakes her head and looks away.

Ok-Rim feels her bottom lip quiver, "I-I'm sorry, guys, I-I don't know what came over me."

She said and runs from the room with Dae running after her.

"Well this has been the best and most dramatic day of my life. I'm going to bed," Emmy states. She grabs Kikwang's hand and they start walking to their cars waiting outside. Everyone there followed behind. They waited about an hour for Ok-Sun, Dongwoon, Dae and Ok-Rim but they never came so they decided to take SB8's van because it was bigger and leave BEAST's van for them.

"Dongwoon, stop, settle down. They were just teasing." Ok-Sun says out of breath pulling his arm to slow him down. He had been pulling her with him at a full out run for over an hour.

Dongwoon looks back at her, "Sorry. They just pick on me a lot; I sometimes can't help but do something rash..."

"It's alright." She smiles lightly at him, "Can we find somewhere to sit?"

"Deh," he grabs her hand again, but more gently this time and slowly walks to find a place to sit and talk. They end up in a conference room inside the building. The room has one long, wooden, oval table and black computer chairs all along it.

They sit down and just stay there in silence for a little bit.

"This is nice." Ok-Sun says.

"What the room?"

"No the quiet. I haven't had it in so long and things are just gonna get busier from now on. I'm so worried, Dongwoon-shi."

"I'm always here to talk and help." He says, rubbing her back.

"Thanks, it's just so hard. I'm like their mom and I don't want to see them suffer."

"You can't protect them from everything you'd kill yourself trying. Just try to help them through it."

"Aish! Why, now, do I start caring for others?"

"If it helps, I totally love it." he replies, taking her hand and kissing it.

Ok-Sun blushes deeply and Dongwoon chuckles, "It was just your hand."

"I-I've never had anyone do that, I've never had a boyfriend..."

He chuckles again, "I suppose you were so busy with getting to your dream you didn't even notice the guys falling all over you."

"How do you know guys were falling all over me? And they weren't."

"Oh please! Nearly every guy trainee tried talking and flirting with you, the girls were so mad."

"What were you watching me or something? Creeper." She jokes.

"Y-yea..." He replies, blushing madly.

"Really?" She laughs and pushes his shoulder slightly.

"The guys were always so mean and abused me because I'm the maknae. So I used to hang out with the Trainees. I-I developed a c-crush on you." He babbled blushing still.

"Awwww." Ok-Sun says and she starts pinching his cheeks.

"Yah! Noona!"

"Oh! You called me noona." Ok-Sun exclaims

"I-Is it alright?"

"Yea." she replies laughing.

"We should probably go," Ok-Sun decides and then stands up and stretches.

Dongwoon stands up too and watches her. She looks at him and he quickly averts his gaze to the ground. She starts toward the door.

"Noona?"

Ok-Sun stops and turns to him. He slowly walks up to her.

"What are you doing?" She asks exasperated.

Dongwoon quickly pulls her into an embrace then tilts her face up and kisses her.

He pulls away a few seconds later, "I, I'm sorry. I've just wanted to do that all day. I couldn't help it..."

"I-It's okay," she replies smiling. She grabs his shirt and pulls him in for another kiss.

Ok-Sun and Dongwoon finally pull apart both blushing madly. Unable to deal with what she just did, she quickly reaches for the door and storms out of the room with her head down in embarrassment. She immediately bumps into something and falls.

"Apa~ Apa, apa, apa, apa..." She says to no one in general.

"What happened?" Dongwoon rushes to Ok-Sun.

"Unnie, I'm sooooo sorry."

Ok-Sun looks up to see Ok-Rim and a very frazzled Dae.

Ok-Rim gives Dongwoon a dirty look, and then looks back to Ok-Sun, "Sorry, Unnie, I didn't see you."

"It's alright." Ok-Sun replies and Dongwoon helps her to her feet.

"Um, everyone else already left, they used the SB8 van because it's bigger. We should, er, get going." Dae says, trying to break the fierce tension.

"Yea." Ok-Rim and Ok-Sun agree simultaneously.

Dongwoon nods, "Uh, you two go on without us for just a minute, I have to ask her one last thing."

"Alright." Ok-Rim replies, giving another dirty look and then walking away.

"What is it?" Ok-Sun asks.

"A couple things..."He hesitates, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, out with it." Ok-Sun breathes, rubbing her head and eyes, "I'm suddenly completely drained."

"First, why is your sister giving me evil looks?"

Ok-Sun looks at Ok-Rim's back, "How should I know? Next?"

"Why did you just walk out like that after we, er, kissed?"

"Because I have no idea what to think anymore. I'm very confused and that was my first kiss...I just don't think I should be kissing or even dating anyone right now."

Dongwoon quickly wipes at his eyes and puts on his strong face, looking right at her, "Then we won't date, or kiss. Just let me be someone you can talk to, someone you can lean on, or rant to, just let me be there, okay?"

Ok-Sun just looks at him about to shake her head. Dongwoon grabs her hands his voice pleading, begging her, "Please, I know you won't talk to anyone in SB8, you don't want to worry them, but I'm not part of that. So please."

Ok-Sun looks at him; no one has ever done this for her or gone this far for her. She can't help but be moved by it. She gives him a quick nod, and he gives a smile of relief.

"Let's go." He says, grabbing her hand lightly and pulling her along to the van. The ride home was silent, each person thinking about today's happenings, according to them.

"Common Ji Hye, call me Oppa, pleaseeee." Jun Hyung pleads with her.

"No way in hell."

"Pleassssseeee~"

"No!"

"Ji Hyeeeee~" He whines.

"Come on Ji Hye, please just do it once, he won't give up." Hyun Seung responds.

"NO! I refuse, I've never even called my brother that."

"Called him what?" Jun Hyung asks slyly.

"Oppa." She replies not looking at him.

"YES!"

Ji Hye swears fiercely in Chinese.

"Oh come on, was it that bad?"

"Yes!" she replies and storms off to her room.

"Jun Hyung, if you're serious about her you need to realize who she is." Emmy says from beside Ki Kwang.

"Okay, okay. I'll go apologize."

"Don't bother; there will be no talking to her until at least tomorrow, probably longer." Hee Mi states sitting on the love seat in the girls' dorm.

Jun Hyung wanders off, sulking somewhere, just as Yoseob walks into the common area.

"Hee Mi, can I show you something?"

"Sure!" She replies excitedly and follows after Yoseob.

"So what do you want to show me?" Hee Mi asks skipping along behind him.

"Just follow me." He replies flashing her a smile and leading her out of the dorms.

Hee Mi stops since he keeps leading her further and further from the dorms.

"Yoseob, seriously where are we going?"

"Alright, I guess we can stop here," he turns around and flashes another smile.

Hee Mi pouts in response trying to get a straight answer out of him.

"I want to show you something," he says and takes his hat off his head, "Watch."

With a huge smile, he starts flipping his hat around his hands and legs, eventually it ends up in his mouth and he flips it onto his head perfectly.

"What do you think?" He asks a huge smile gracing his face.

"That was so cool!" She replies in excitement, "Can you do it again?"

He nods happily, "Of course."

"Wow they really are perfectly childish for each other." Hyun Jae says, leaning around a corner, looking at them.

"Right?"

Hyun Jae jumps and turns around, "Hyun Seung, you scared the crap out of me, how long have you been there?"

"I followed you following them." He smiles.

"Oh, why?"

"I was curious about them as well, plus I got to see you," he smiles again.

"I see," She looks up at him. "So why are you so smiley?"

"Just who I am," He replies sticking his tongue out.

"Well it seems they aren't going to be doing anything they shouldn't. Shoul we leave them?"

"I think we should but lets go talk somewhere." He replies and leads her to a little nook with a bench a few halls away from the cute blondes.

"Talk about?"

"I don't know. Just get to know each other or somehing."

"I suppose we could do that." she says and looks at Hyunseung, "Where do you want to start?"

"Well we both love to dance he offers."

"True, but you beat Ok-Rim. We are definitely not on the same level." She replies sullenly.

"Skill has nothing to do with it. A passion can be shared between two people despite what each other's skils are."

"Unnie is passionate too."

"Yea, but Ok-Rim...She has a bit of a temper and she's really competitive. Its no fun with her." he pouts.

"Well, I'm always cheerful. I don't like being competitive though, it's too much work." She replies and smiles brightly.

"See?" He exclaims and they both smile at each other for a few seconds and then look away.

"Sooooo...Anyway special talents?" He asks.

"Well, I do have one but it's kind of embaressing so I don't really do it for people."

"Come one you can show me!"

Hyun Jae blushes and looks away, "Well...I can makes noises to sound like a dolphin."

"No way! Lemme hear."

Hyun Jae does the dolphin call and immediately Hyunseung breaks into fits of belly shaking laughter. Hyun Jae blushes more and begins to leave to embaressed with herself to stay any longer. Hyunseung reaches out, grabs her wrist and pulls her back onto the bench.

"I'm sorry. I'm laughing because that was so cute and it totally fits you." He giggles and wipes at his eyes.

Hyun Jae huff and looks away.

"I really am sorry." He grabs her hand, rubs his thumb over the back of it and then plants a kiss on it.

Hyun Jae jerks away and look at Hyunseung. He is obviously hurt. He looks away sadly and doesn't attempt for her hand again.

"Sorry, I'm just a little weirded out; it seems everyone is pairing off. It's so...unusual and it's kinda freaking me out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, Ok-Rim and Dae, Ok-Sun and Dongwoon, Hee Mi and Yoseob, Emmy and Kikwang, it seems that leaves only me, you, Aussa, Doojoon, Jun Hyung, and Ji Hye."

"I don't think it's weird, I think it's nice, I mean we've all had lots of struggles, maybe this is just the right thing for everyone."

"I don't know, something smells fishy to me." She frowns slightly.

"They are starting to get suspicious, sir, what are we going to do?" somebody asks.

"Just wait, my dear, let's see what unfolds." Hong Seung Sung responds.


	8. 008

BEAST's van arrives back to the Cube Ent. Building and 4 disgruntled people make their way out of the van and up to their dorms. Ok-Sun is the first to walk into the SB8 dorm. she begins talking not even looking to see who was in the room.

"Alright kiddies, we have a lot of hard work coming up everyone get to sleep please."

She finally looks around only to find Ki Kwang and Emmy in the room, "Aish! Where did everyone go?!"

"I'll go find them," Dongwoon volunteers.

"We'll both go; we'll split up and try to find them."

Dongwoon leaves to search the hallways while Ok-Sun checks the room. Aussa but that's it. Besides Ok-Rim and Dae who came back the the dorms with Ok-Sun. Ok-Sun goes out of the dorm to search the hallways and ends up stumbling upon a little nook holding Hyun Seung and Hyun Jae. They were harmlessly talking.

"Hyun Jae, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow, so you should get to bed. Araso?"

"Dehhhh..."She nearly whines back to the older girl.

Ok-Sun follows after Hyun Jae to the dorm in hope that Dongwoon was there with Hee Mi. She walks in to find Hee Mi and Yoseob getting scolded by Dongwoon. The scene makes Ok-Sun wonder so she goes to stand by Dongwoon and is shocked by what she sees. Yoseob and Hee mi's lips are red and swollen obviously from kissing. Ok-Sun's eyes widen about ten times bigger than normal.

"Hee Mi-Ah, what exactly do you think you are doing? How are you going to go on stage like that? Aish! Why does everyone make me worry?!" Ok-Sun explodes.

'S-Sorry, Unnie, I didn't mean for it to be like this, I'm sorry." She says almost in tears.

"Alright, it's okay. Don't cry now. Make sure you put some chapstick on and hopefully it won't be noticeable tomorrow. Get to bed, everyone." She says, looking pointedly at Yoseob, "In your own rooms."

The couple scrambles up, Hee Mi heads to her room, and Yoseob leaves the girls' dorm entirely. Everyone is in their rooms, hopefully sleeping besides Dongwoon and Ok-Sun.

Ok-Sun collapses on the couch, half in exhaustion, and half in worry. She buries her head in her hands as silent sobs wrack through her body. Dongwoon is immediately at her side rubbing her back.

"You need to go to bed, get some rest and think about it in the morning, when you're rational, hmm?" Dongwoon reasons, rubbing circles on her back, he continues saying things like that until she eventually calms down.

She wipes her face, and under her eyes, sniffling lightly. "You're right, I just need some sleep I'll organize all of my thoughts later."

"Good, now come on." he says and takes her gently under the elbow helping her to her room. He opens the door for her and even pulls back the blankets. She doesn't even bother changing. She's too exhausted.

"Goodnight," he says, smiling at her lightly, she's already fast asleep, and begins to pull the blanket up over her. She grabs his hand though murmuring in her sleep. He tries to pull away but she holds on to him tightly.

She murmurs again, "Stay with me..."

She rolls over, essentially pulling Dongwoon on to her bed, wrapping his arm around her and holding it. Again he tries to move but she holds fast.

He chuckles lightly, "Alright..."

He snuggles into her back and falls asleep not soon after.

_Click_

_Snap_

_Click click_

_Flash_

_Snap, click, Flash, Click, Flash, Snap, Snap, Flash_

"What the..?"

Ok-Sun wakes up and rolls over only to hit something as she gets to be half way on her back. She looks to see Dongwoon and nearly screams. Then she looks to the door to see what woke her up only to see the rest of SB8 and BEAST with cameras and phones taking pictures of her and Dongwoon.

"YA! You guys better watch your backs, alright? You're so dead when I get up!"

They just snigger and make a getaway.

"Ignore them, just go back to sleep." Dongwoon mumbles, wraps his arms around her again, and snuggles closer.

"YA! Don't think your off the hook, why are you even in my bed?"

"Last night as I was pulling your blanket over you, you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I'm comfy now go back to sleep."

"I can't...Once I'm woken up there's no going back to sleep."

"Damit, I was so comfortable." Dongwoon whined, getting out of the bed.

"Uh, Dongwoon-shi...?"

"Yea?" he says looking at her.

"Why are you shirtless?"

He looks down and immediately starts blushing like crazy.

"Sorry, I must have gotten hot in my sleep." He stutters out scrambling around for his shirt. He finds it and throws it on. Ok-Sun chuckles slightly trying to hold back outright laughter.

"What?" he says a frazzled look on his face.

"Your shirt is inside out...and backwards."

He blushes even harder, "I-I'm gonna go now."

Ok-Sun just laughs and watches him basically run out of the room. He runs passed everyone in the kitchen eating, even all of BEAST. Everyone just sniggers at him, and continue what they were doing.

"Ok-Rim Unnie. Do you know what we're doing today?" Hee Mi asks.

"No, just wait for Ok-Sun to come out."

Ok-Sun quickly gets dressed for practice and heads out to greet everyone.

"Alright, we have a lot to do this week so listen up." She says taking a piece of toast, "Today, we're going to practice for a few hours, and then we're heading out to our debut inkiago performance. Tomorrow, Hee Mi and I are going on a variety show, the day after, Emmy and Aussa are going on a different to show case the different ethnic groups we have, and then we get a 1 day break. But until that one day break I expect people to be practicing when they aren't busy."

Everyone's eyes are bulging out of their heads, so much to do, and then only 1 day for a break. This is unbelievable. Ok-Sun looks around at her group mates faces.

"Perk up everyone, the fact that we are already so busy is great. It means our debut did well. Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone is okay, and if we need a break, I'll make sure we get one. So...HWAITING!"

Everyone laughs and yells, "Hwaiting!"

They all finish eating and BEAST heads back to their dorm, while the girls get ready to go practice before performing at Inkiago. The practice goes well, no one's voice cracks, and no one falls while dancing. They make it through Inkiago on a high. This night going much smoother than their Music Core debut, everyone went home together, and celebrated nicely together. They all go back to SB8's dorm, and spread around the living room. Cho Hee added another couch so they could now all sit more comfortably.

"AHHH, What a high!" Aussa exclaims.

"Just wait until you start doing variety shows and modeling for huge magazines, and having your own chant and color and fan club name. It only gets better." Doojoon smiles from beside her.

"REALLY? Whaaa! It all sounds so amazing." Hee Mi says, and then starts babbling excitedly in English.

"Korean, baby, korean." Emmy says to Hee Mi.

"Aha, sorry." she laughs nervously. She holds onto her charm necklace, which was quite awkward considering her and Yoseob decided to squeeze onto the only single person chair in the room rather than sit apart, and look down at the floor.

"It's fine, just remember, most of the people here don't speak English." Ki Kwang nods from beside Emmy.

"I know." She says and makes a cute face. Yoseob reaches over and pinches her cheeks.

"WAHH! You're soooo cute Hee Mi." he giggles.

Hee mi promptly swats his hands away and rubs her cheeks, "Babo! That hurt."

Yoseob's eyes widen, "Omo. I'm sorry Hee Mi," he starts rubbing her cheeks as well, and then places a kiss on each cheek.

"Ya! Get a room." Ji Hye replies crankily.

"No, don't say that, Hee Mi is only 17, babo." Ok-Sun scolds and walks up behind Ji Hye slapping her in the back of the head.

"Aish, I was joking."

Doojoon interrupts the coming argument, "Aussa, do you want to go see that movie I promised you? I know it's kinda late but I don't have anything scheduled early tomorrow and neither do you."

Aussa smiles, "Of course!"

Doojoon holds his hand out to Aussa and she gladly takes it. He pulls her up and leads her out of the dorm.

"So what movie do you want to see?" He asks sweetly.

"I don't care. Do you have one in mind?" She replies smiling up at him.

He smiles back, "How about that new movie with Rain?"

"Sure!" She exclaims.

They walk hand in hand to the movie theater, talking about themselves, telling funny stories from their youth. 'Who knew Doojoon was such a romantic,' Aussa thought smiling at him as he's telling a story.

Doojoon and Aussa walk into the movie theater, "Do you want popcorn, Aussa?"

"Sureeee," She smiles at him again.

He orders popcorn and drinks and they go find their theater.

"So do you like the life of an idol?" Doojoon asks the previews still scrolling across the screen.

"It's alright, a lot of work, but it's worth it so far."

Aussa reaches her hand into the popcorn, only to meet with Doojoon's hand. She blushes and quickly pulls her hand away, but he grabs it and laces their fingers. He smiles down at her and rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. Aussa blushes more and looks at the previews; she can feel Doojoon's eyes still on her though.

"W-What?"

"Your just really pretty, is all."

"T-thank y-you."

She turns to look at him and he catches and holds her eyes. His other hand comes up to cup her chin and angles her head towards his and he slowly starts leaning towards her promptly squeaks, pulls away slightly and looks down to avoid his eyes. Doojoon's face falls. He doesn't understand why she pulled away. He thought things were going smashingly.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Noyhinh, it...it would be my first kiss." She replies blushing deeply.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs releasing her face and looking away, "D-Do you not want your first kiss to be with me?"

"No, it's not like that at all." She replies waving her hands like a crazy person.

"Then what?"

"I...I'm really nervous..." Aussa quietly admits.

Doojoon chuckles, "Don't be, what's there to be nervous of?"

"What...What if I fail at it? Or I don't know what to do? What if we don't feel anything? I never believed any of this could happen."

"Don't think, just feel." He replies with ease and smiles reassuringly at her.

"Sorry, I just ruined the moment."

"Don't worry about it." Doojoon squeezes her hand trying to comfort her.

'I'll try again later,' Doojoon thinks.

The lights finally dim and the movie begins to play. Half way through the movie Doojoon slyly slips an arm around Aussa's shoulders. She doesn't say anything just leans her head against his shoulder. Doojoon smiles to himself, thankful Aussa didn't react negatively. But Aussa wasn't really paying attention; she was trapped within her thoughts. Laying her head on his shoulder was more instinctive then on purpose.

'Why did I react like that? I should have let him kiss me. It would have been one of the most perfect first kisses in the history of kisses. Aish! I'm so stupid sometimes.' She thinks to herself. The movie soon comes to an end and Aussa doesn't even notice. She stays there leaning against Doojoon's arm long past the credits. Doojoon just stares at her a soft smile playing at his lips. He doesn't want to drag her from her thoughts the moment would end too soon, but he has too. It's close to one o'clock in the morning.

"Ji Hye please talk to me." Junhyung begs nearly breaking the door to her room by pounding too hard.

Ji Hye doesn't even deem his pleads with a response. She puts her big headphones over her ears and starts blasting the music as loud as her ears can handle. She pretends she doesn't care what he's doing and tries to bring her usually ever present fake smile to the foreground, but lately it's been getting harder and harder to be the actress she once was. It's getting harder and harder for her to bring forth her fake smile and pretend everything is all right with these people. Ok-Sun already revealed who she really is and yet she can't seem to break the mold. She wants to so badly but it seems it won't be as easy as taking off a music is blasting into her head, but it still doesn't block out the thoughts.

'Why are these people affecting me like this? Why is HE affecting me like this? It doesn't make sense at all. Why, of all times, now, when I'm surrounded by people who will accept me no matter who I am can I not release my persona?' She asks herself.

The song ends and she hears Jun Hyung say one last thing, "Alright, I get it. I'll leave you alone."

She decides to ignore it as the next song begins blasting into her ears, but she can't ignore it when someone has barges into her room and slams the door. She doesn't even see the person who so rudely barged in until they rip the headphones from her ears.

Surprisingly it's Ok-Sun, the last person Ji Hye thought would be there.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ji Hye replies, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Don't give me that fake ass smile. You should know me better that that, I can see right through it, I always have."

Ji Hye looks at the floor in defeat.

"Don't be so down, I'm just able to catch things more easily than others. Do you want to tell me why you feel like you can't be yourself?"

"I..." Tears sting Ji hye's eyes, "I'm not really sure. I guess it's just not easy showing your real self to people especially when I realized I've become the person I hate the most."

"Who do you hate the most?" Ok-Sun asks honesty, sincerity, and concern seeping from her voice.

A tear escapes her eye an falls down her cheek, "Superficial, fake."

"That's all the more reason you should try and show us who you are. We are all waiting an ready and we'll accept whoever the real Ji Hye is, you know that right?"

"I know..."Another tear falls down her cheeks.

"So why don't you stop the facade? Why don't you show who you really are."

"Because everyone I know only knows the fake me...What if they hate me for being who I really am? I'm a bitch and I know it."

"You aren't a bitch, your just protecting yourself. There are many things worse than faking a personality. Plus, you've already showed some of your real personality to us. The girls would understand I know they would."

More tears fall down Ji Hye's cheeks the pipes in her eyes finally burst and let out the raw emotions she's been hiding for years.

'How come it took these 13 people to show me that it's alright to be myself and how stupid to pretend to be something so I don't become fake?'

"Thank you...Unnie..."

"Omo!" Ok-Sun exclaims, "It's the first time you've called me that."

"You've earned my respect...That's why I don't call anyone Oppa or Unnie or anything like that; they need to earn my respect."

"Well, tell that to Jun Hyung, he's still whining about that."

Ji Hye laughs and is finally put in a better mood, "Really, thank you..."

"It's no problem, there's nothing I wouldn't do for my family. Don't forget that, dear. I'm gonna leave you with your thoughts now."

Ji Hye nods and puts her headphones back on thinking over everything she has to do to try and start over and show her true colors. What an enlightening day this has been.

Doojoon waves his hand in front of Aussa's face, "Aussa? We have to leave; the movie theater is about the close."

Aussa slowly sits up as if she was asleep. She nods to Doojoon stands up and stretches. "Sorry I didn't even notice the movie ended...I was thinking."

Doojoon chuckles, "It's alright. Come on let's head home."

Doojoon leads the way out of the theater to the street and Aussa quietly follows behind trying not to get stuck in her thoughts again.

"So, did you like the movie?" Doojoon asks looking straight down the nearly empty street.

"I'm sorry to say I wasn't paying much attention," Aussa admitted, "Please don't hate me."

He chuckles again, "Me neither, I couldn't even tell you what it was about."

The couple laughs awkwardly. Doojoon stares straight ahead as Aussa looks to the side at the ground. Timidly, Doojoon grabs Aussa's hand and intertwines their fingers. Snowflakes slowly start to descend on the sleeping city as the couple continues walking.

"Aw! It's so pretty." Aussa exclaims holding her palm up to try and catch the snow. She turns to face Doojoon, "This is such a perfect night."

She smiles brightly. Doojoon loves her smiling face. He puts a hand softly on her cheek, she stops staring at the sky and makes direct ryr contact with Doojoon. Slowly, with more confidence than before Doojoon leans in towards Aussa a small smile shining through the dark. Aussa just looks at him, eyes wide, and lips slightly pouted. Doojoon hovers a few centimeters from her face. She can feel his hot breath hitting her lips right before they softly land on hers.


	9. 009

Doojoon's eyes close immediately; Aussa's eyes stay open for a little while before she finally gives in and closes them. The kiss didn't last long. It was soft, chaste and sweet but both of them were amazed at just how perfect everything had turned out to be.

Aussa smiles at him, grabs his hand and continues walking down the street. The snow proceeds to fall lightly over the couple on their way home and they grow much more comfortable in each other's presence. They walk to their separate dorms with huge, dorky grins gracing both their faces.

Doojoon walks into a dark dorm. Everyone seems to have already gone to bed or so he thinks until he trips over someone a few feet from his room. Doojoon takes out his cell phone and uses the light to see who he tripped over. It happened to be a red, puffy faced Jun Hyung who looked like he just stopped crying.

"Silly boy." Doojoon whispers and reverts back to his role as leader, "Jun Hyung-ah, wake up and go to bed." Doojoon slightly shakes the younger boy, "Come on, you don't want your puffy face getting puffier."

Jun Hyung moans, "Hyung, why does she hate me?"

Doojoon chuckles, "I doubt she hates you. Your just pushy. Now pull yourself together you'll never get her with your face that puffy. Get up and go to your bed."

Jun Hyung moans again but complies. Unsteadily he gets to his feet and stumbles into his room. He flops on his bed and doesn't even bother with his clothes or the covers before he falls asleep again.

"Aish!" Doojoon whispers, a tender smile on his lips, "What would that kid do without me?"

He goes to his room with his dorky grin back on his face as he strips to his boxers, lies on his bed and replays the day's events in his head.

Aussa walks into her dorm the living room still alight showing her that at least someone waited up for her. The same dorky smile smeared across her face a long with some of her lip gloss.

"Aussa?"

"Deh..." She replies airily and walks into the living room, "Oh, Ok-Sun Unnie? You waited up for me?"

"Mmhmm, I wanted to see how your date went but judging by the look on your face I'd say it went very well."

"It was the most amazing night ever."

"That's good. I'm glad. Well then, I'm going to bed, busy day tomorrow. Sleep well." Ok-Sun replies, stands up and walks to her room.

"Deh, you too."

Aussa turns off the lights and heads to her room as well. She closes the door, changes and flops on the bed. Doojoon wasn't the only one replaying their night together.

But another witnessed the interaction between the two girls, through a slightly cracked door. Ok-Rim watched the whole scene hurt and wondering what had happened. Hurt, because that was the most sisterly like thing she has ever seen her sister do and wondering because what could have happened to cause her sister to be like this.

Yes, her sister was always extremely observant, but normally she couldn't give a rat's ass about how someone's date went, and she would NEVER let a boy drag her somewhere and yet both of those things have occurred. Ok-Rim also overheard Ok-Sun talking with Ji Hye when she was trying to cheer her up and telling her to just be herself; another sister like thing Ok-Rim never got from Ok-Sun and they were blood.

Ok-Rim can't comprehend what's changed her sister so much in a matter of a few weeks and why everyone else is getting the good effects besides her. Ok-Rim sighs heavily, closes the door and heads back to the sleeping girl in her bed.

"Well, at least I'll always have you..." Ok-Rim whispers and lays a kiss on the Dae's head before cuddling closely with her and going to sleep as well.

Ok-Sun and Hee Mi get up early the next morning and get ready for the variety show they are going to be on. Ok-Sun—even after staying up so late to wait for Aussa—is bright and ready to go. Excited to finally be having schedules and activities even if eventually she knows she'll come to hate it for now she figures she might as well enjoy.

Hee Mi, on the other hand, is near impossible to get up and was not at all her chipper self as such an early hour. But Ok-Sun makes it easy for the tired maknae by laying out her clothes and even making a sugary breakfast consisting of banana nut pancakes and toast with jelly.

"Hee Mi, remember try not to say anything offensive okay? I can only do so much to cover for you." Ok-Sun lectures as they get into the van to go get their hair and makeup done for the show.

"I know, Unnie, I'll be on my best behavior." She yawns and leans against Ok-Sun. Ok-Sun just laughs at her the exhausted girl and lets her sleep there until they reach the venue.

"Hee Mi, come on it's time to go."

Hee Mi nods and yawns again, "What show are we going on anyway?"

"It's some new talk show. The name escapes me though."

"Oh, okay."

The two girls make their way quickly to hair and makeup just to make sure everything is nice and polished for TV. It takes about an hour and a half total for them to be completely finished. Hee Mi is in a white blouse with a square neckline and a ruffled capped sleeve, paired with a pair of dark wash flair jeans and a pair of converse. The cute outfit matches perfectly with her cute personality. Her long hair has soft curls in it and her bangs part slightly to the left.

In contrast, Ok-Sun's long hair is sleek and straight and her bangs swoop nicely across her face. She's wearing a loose, blue jean button up shirt, with black skinny jeans and red pumps. She also has a sprinkling of red accessories and a white belt accenting her tiny waist. The sophisticated look also matches the personality of the leader of SB8.

"You guys ready?" Cho Hee asks.

They both nod, "Okay good, go take a seat, you two are the only guests on this show. It's called In Real Life and the host is Song Su Mi, she's new so be nice."

"Deh." The girls say together.

They both head to their seats beside the host, they greet each other formally and in a few seconds a guy by the camera says standby.

Then, "Filming in 3, 2." He holds up one finger and then points it at them.

"Hello and welcome to In Real Life. Today we have 2 girls from the new sensation, Sae Byeok 8. Tell me girls, how does it feel to finally debut?"

"I just recently joined the group and it was mostly based on luck, but from the stories Ok-Rim Unnie and Ok-Sun Unnie have told me SB8 has been through some very tough times." Hee Mi replies.

Ok-Sun has a rough time holding her composure, Hee Mi has totally switched gears and it's definitely throwing the older girl off kilter.

"Ok-Sun, is this true?"

"Yes. My sister, Dae and I have been training with Cube for nearly 4 years now. We've gone through many different girls before we finally settled on who would be perfect for our concept and I'm so happy with everyone in the group."

"Wow." Su Mi replies.

The studio audience starts applauding and Hee Mi and Ok-Sun bow their heads in thanks.

"Ok-Sun, we've heard rumors that you and Hee Mi don't really get along. Are there any truths to these rumors?"

Ok-Sun laughs nervously, "It's true. When we were going through the final audition process for the other members of our group I was very stressed out and I came off as cold and uncaring to the people who did not know me. Hee Mi is very bubbly and kind, but has a bit of a short temper so at first we didn't get along well. However, now she gives the group its pep and we are very thankful to have her."

"It's so nice that such a big group can work out their problems." Su Mi responds.

Ok-Rim and Hee Mi nod and the show breaks for commercial.

Hee Mi smiles at Ok-Sun, "Unnie, did you really mean all of that?"

Her eyes are big and innocent and she's playing with the charms on her necklace like a toddler with her favorite toy.

"Of course I mean it." Ok-Sun replies. They smile at each other and then let their make-up team do some touch ups before the show starts back up.

The rest of the show goes by without a hitch and portrays Ok-Sun's and Hee Mi's now strong relationship. However back at the dorms things aren't nearly as peaceful.

"What do you mean we're moving into a house?! AND WITH THEM?!" Ok-Rim screams at Cho Hee.

"Now Rimmie, it's not all that bad. You guys aren't moving until after you finish promotions for your current single and then you'll be on a reality TV show it's more like more promotions than living together. It's all for your dream." Cho Hee explains at an attempt to quell Ok-Rim's anger.

Ok-Rim glares fiercely but doesn't say a word which is almost just as scary as her talking sometimes. Dae, Emmy, Hyun Jae and Yoseob are the only ones present, but it's obvious most of them are kind of excited about the idea of moving in together.

"Do Ok-Sun and the others know about this yet?" Dae asks timidly.

"Not yet, but they all should be arriving soon."

Just as the words leave her lips the door opens and 6 disgruntled guys walk in with Cube's one and only CEO on their tail. Hong Seong Sung stands by Cho Hee while everyone else takes a seat. The entire room stays silent for about fifteen minutes when Ok-Sun and the rest of the girls walk in.

"What's going on?" Ok-Sun immediately notices the odd atmosphere and the CEO's presence.

"We've decided that once Sae Byeok has finished their current song promotions Beast and SB8 are going to get their own TV channel, you will move into the same house and be followed by cameras 24/7. This way the girls can promote themselves and it can show Beast preparing for their comeback."


End file.
